5 years, 3 months, 15 days
by BrucasxNaleyxJeyton27
Summary: 5 years, 3 months, 15 days Since Brooke and Rachel have been back to Tree Hill, and since they have seen anyone from it, but when they both return with an extra person will they be greeted with open arms or just turn everyone's life upside down?
1. Chapter 1

5 years, 3 months and 15 days, that's how long Brooke has been away from home, or Tree Hill that is. 5 years, 3 months, 15 days since she has seen any of her best friends well old best friends, and 5 years, 3 months and 15 days since that one night that changed her life completely.

"I'm home!" Brooke yells as she walks into her apartment, she smiled at the scene in front of her. There are toys spread out all over the place and a red head with the most gorgeous little 4 year old in her lap sitting on the floor playing with his trucks. "Hey guys what we doing?" she smiles leaning against the door frame.

"Me and gorgeous here are playing trucks, isn't that right little man?" Rachel smiles looking at the little boy in her lap who just nods.

"Well have ya'll eaten yet or do you want me to make something?"

"We ate, and we also left you something in the oven so just go ahead eat and I'll put this cutie in the bath." Rachel smiles standing up holding the little boy in question and walking over to Brooke.

"Hey baby boy you have fun with Aunt Rachie today?" she smiled as he reached for her to take him.

"Yes we bought more toys." He grinned.

"Don't you have enough toys, Rach you are going to spoil him."

"Hey what good is it having loads of money if I can't spend it on the most important man in my life." Rachel laughed as she rubbed the top of his head. "And it's not like you don't spoil him." As she reached for the blue eyed cutie that had both the girls heart...

"Fine I guess its ok, but between both of us he will be the most spoiled kid in the world." Brooke smiled handing him back to Rachel.

"Yeah oh well. Ok gorgeous it's time for your bath, and Brooke go eat ok? You have been working too much lately and eating way less."

"Yes mommy." Brooke laughed "I love you Joey."

"I love you too mommy." He smiled kissing her cheek as him and Rachel walked into the bathroom.

Brooke couldn't help but smile at her best friend, not only was she great to her she was great to Joey and was always there for them no matter what. Brooke thought back to the night she found out she was pregnant and how scared she was, and how the first person she went to was Rachel.

*****Flashback*****

"_Well hello slut bucket what you doing here?_"_ Rachel smiled opening the door to her best friend. Brooke didn't say anything just walked in still and quiet. "Brooke what's wrong?"Rachel asked now concerned for her friend._

"_I don't know how it happened." Brooke said still not looking up at the red head._

"_What happened Brooke? Your kind of scaring me." Rachel said as she walked closer to Brooke._

"_I was drunk really drunk and I slept with him and now I'm pregnant Rach." Brooke said as tears fell. It was the first time she has cried since she found out and now that she started she couldn't stop "God I'm pregnant." She collapsed to the floor but Rachel caught her before she hit completely. _

"_Shhh….it's ok...everything will be ok...I'm here…I'll always be here." Rachel said as she held her best friend and she cried, Rachel rubbed the tops of Brooke's head as the tears didn't seem to stop. "Breath…its ok I promise it's all going to be ok."_

*****Flashback over*****

But soon the tears did stop and Brooke pulled herself off the ground with the help of Rachel. She explained to Rachel everything that had happened and who the father and after 3 cartons of chocolate chocolate chip ice cream Brooke smiled thinking maybe she could do this. Rachel soon sold her apartment and moved in with Brooke and ever since then it had been them three against the world. Brooke never knew how to pay Rachel back because honestly if it wasn't for Rachel she wouldn't be where she was today. Brooke let out another smiled then walked into her kitchen to eat.

------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------

"Aunt Rachie why don't I have a daddy?" Joey asked as he played with his boat.

"What?" Rachel said getting caught a little off guard by the question she was just asked.

"Well everyone has a daddy and I don't I just have a mommy."

"The best mommy." Rachel smiled.

"Yes the best mommy." He giggled. "But why don't I have one?" his tone wasn't upset or mad it was just confused.

"Well that's because you have an Aunt Rachie and how many people do you know that has one of those?"

"No one has an Aunt Rachie."

"No didn't think so." She smiled as she lifted him out of the tub and dried him off. "You know why don't we go get some ice cream?"

"Chocolate chip?"

"Chocolate chocolate chip." Rachel smiled as he giggled with excitement.

------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------

"OK I have to go to work I'll be back later Rachel you sure you don't mind watching him?" Brooke asked as she picked up her keys.

"No I don't mind, I have a photo shoot later this afternoon but I'll drop him off at your office before then after I'll pick him up and you can get ready for the premier tonight."

"Rachel I don't want to go tonight." Brooke pouted like a little kid.

"I know but you have too."

"Cant I just come home and hang out with you and my baby tonight?" Brooke asked poking out her bottom lip.

"Nope not tonight go and then you will have the whole weekend with just us two. Now go!" Rachel said smacking Brooke on the butt as she walked into the kitchen.

"Ugh!! I hate you Gatina." Brooke yelled as she walked to the door.

"Love you too Penelope." Rachel yelled as she heard Brooke groan and the door slam. "Your mommy is crazy isn't she?" Joey just laughed.

---------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------

"Ok Victoria I know I I'll go tonight ok!" Brooke yelled into her cell phone. "No I don't need you to find a nanny for Joey Rachel is watching him… He loves her and so do I….whatever bye." Brooke said slamming her phone on her desk.

"Good talk." Millicent said sarcastically as she handed Brooke some papers.

"Yeah it was fantasatic, do I have any messages?"

"Well Victoria but you got her obviously an a Marvin called. I don't know he said you knew who he is and he was in town and he left his number."

"Mouth called." Brooke said grabbing the message reading it with a big smile on her face.

"Umm…I guess." A confused Millicent said.

"He is in town!" Brooke squealed "Mouth is here!" she grabbed hugging Millicent.

"Yay! I guess who is Mouth?"

"Oh nothing thanks Millie." Brooke said as Millie walked out shutting the door, as Brooke grabbed her phone and dialed his number.

"Mouth!" Brooke squealed when she heard his voice on the other end.

"Brooke it's so good to hear from you, I've missed you."

"I missed you too, how are you?" she asked still smiling, she loved Mouth he was one of her best friends and she hadn't seen him in years, mostly it being her fault but still she missed him.

"I'm great; I'm in New York and wanted to see if you wanted to get together."

"Yes of course what you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Well how would you like to go to a movie premier with me tonight?"

"That would be awesome Brooke, but you sure you want to take me and not some hot actor?"

"Nope I want to take a hot best friend of mine." Even over the phone Brooke could see the big small on his face and him blushing a little. "So you in?"

"I'm in; do you want me to pick you up at your apartment?"

"Umm…no no its ok I'll pick you ok?" Brooke said quickly.

"Ok well see you tonight Brookie."

"Tonight." Brooke said with a smile, as she hung up.

"What's with the smile my skanky friend?" Rachel said as her and Joey walked into the office.

"Mouth." Brooke said still smiling "He is in town."

"Mouth?" Rachel said with a smile across her face.

*****Flashback*****

"_Mouth you're my best friend you know that?" Rachel smiled as her and Mouth danced._

"_Your my best friend too Rach."_

"_I don't want to leave tomorrow because I don't want to leave the only best friend I've ever had."_

"_Don't worry you will do great and you will have Brooke."_

"_I know but she isn't you." Rachel sighed as a tear fell._

"_I know but we won't lose touch, you will always be my best friend."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise." Rachel smiled as she leaned in and gave him a light kiss as they continued to dance._

*****Flashback Over*****

Sadly that promised wasn't kept, they didn't talk much and hadn't seen each other in years and she missed him so much.

"Rach?" Brooke asked looking at a teary eyed Rachel.

"Hmmm..." Rachel said looking up blinking away her tears.

"You ok?"

"Yeah I am, I just miss him, and 5 years is way too long not seeing your best friend."

"Yeah." Brooke sighed looking down at a picture on her desk of her, Haley and Peyton at Haley's wedding to Nathan, well their second wedding Brooke didn't go to the first actually no one did, but honestly if everyone went to the first one she probably wouldn't of attend. Haley and Brooke weren't the best of friends even when she dated Lucas the first time, but soon they went from friends, to roommates, to best friend. Haley was there for her when no one else was and when things got bad. Actually, Brooke was the one who everyone thought was pregnant senior year, which caused a big fight for Brooke and Lucas, but she covered for Haley let everyone believe it until Haley was ready. It hurt Brooke to think that she and Haley drifted apart and every time she looked at a picture of them a tear would form like now.

She just looked at the picture with a smile and a tear and whispered, "Tell me about it."

**A/N: Ok new story don't worry I'm going to update my others soon but starting another one haha. Hope ya'll like Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hales what are you doing?" Nathan asked as him and Lucas walked into the living room both sweaty and tired from playing basketball.

"Watching E! I have got to keep up with the celebrity gossip, I mean did you know Brad Pitt adopted another baby, I swear how many does he need?" Haley laughed. "Look its Brooke." Haley smiled point at the TV.

"_Hey Miss Davis how have you been?_" _the reporter asked._

"_I'm great you know just living and loving life."_

"_I'm surprised not to see Miss Gatina by your side is she ok?"_

"_She is great she had a shoot today but should be home right now. I just came out to do some errands before tonight." _

"_So Miss Davis who may your date be tonight?"_

"_Someone very important to me, but I need to get home I'm sure I'll see you all tonight." She smiled as she got into her car and drove off._

"_Well you heard it her from us the beautiful Brooke Davis maybe off the market sorry guys. Back to ya'll in the studio."_

Haley paused the TV on Brooke and felt a small tear build up in her eye, "She looks great doesn't she?" Haley smiled looking at her best friend.

"Yeah she does I wonder how she is doing and who the special guy is? Do you know who she is seeing?" Nathan asked looking at the TV. It hurt him when he looked over at his wife who looked clearly upset. "Baby you ok?"

"What? Oh yeah I just miss her that's all, I mean it's been like what 5 years since I last saw her. She promised to come home last year for Christmas but something came up, but no I didn't know she was seeing anyone."

"Oh, why don't you call her?" Nathan asked trying to cheer her up.

"I don't know we usually end in tears by the end of the call, so I kind of don't want to cry today. God it sucks when she left we talked every night then all of a sudden she stopped. Have you talked to her Luke? I mean you did see her when you went to New York right?"

Lucas stood as he thought of Brooke, and the night he saw her in New York that night a little over 5 years back.

*****Flashback*****

_They had just spent the whole night drinking and laughing. Lucas was glad out of all the people he ran into Brooke tonight, he was hurting bad and she could always make him smile._

"_Ok we are going to get you to bed. Then I'm going to get a cab and go home." She said as she unbuttoned his shirt. _

"_Or you could stay." He said grabbing her arm pulling her into a kiss._

"_Ok that maybe the second dumbest thing you have done in the last 24 hours." Brooke said pulling away from him._

"_Brooke please…"_

"_No Luke you are hurting and you're mad at Peyton."_

"_No I'm not mad I'm not" he slurred._

"_Yes you are and even though you are hurting right now you love her and so do I."_

"_No please Brooke."_

"_Luke…" she started but got cut of when he pulled her into another kiss, this time she didn't pull away she just fell onto the bed with him. His hand slowly rubbed her back and rolled on top of her as he kept kissing; when he went to unzip her dress she pushed him off her. "No Luke we can't. It's wrong."_

"_How is it wrong? Neither of us are seeing anyone it's not wrong." He said as he started to kiss her neck again. He heard her let out a small moan and he smiled, but then she pushed him off her and got off the bed when he grabbed her hand. "I need you Brooke, I need my Pretty Girl." He would never forget the look she gave him; she rubbed his cheek softly then leaned down and kissed him._

*****Flashback Over*****

"Luke hello? Didn't you?" Haley said pulling Lucas out of his thoughts.

"Oh yeah I did but I don't know we haven't talked since." The truth was they hadn't, Haley was the only one of them she would even talk too, and she hadn't even talked to Peyton. Lucas could still remember the next morning when he rolled over and she was gone, all she left was a note on the dresser, a note he still had in a shoe box in the back of his closet with all the letter she had wrote him that one summer, and with the notes were pictures of them that he just couldn't seem to throw away. However this note was different it wasn't sweet and loving telling him how much she missed him and loved him all this note said was;

"_I'm sorry, last night was a mistake and it shouldn't have happened. I shouldn't have let it happen. I'm going to go and you probably won't hear from me for awhile. Lucas Scott is going to change the world someday and he doesn't even know it._"

-_Brooke_

Lucas frowned when he thought about it. He never knew why she left, he always figured she felt guilty because of Peyton, but she never called not once and that he never got.

"Hey guys what's going on?" a woman asked as she walked into the living room seeing three sad faces.

"Hey Linds." Lucas smiled kissing her.

"What we watching?"

"Nothing" Lucas frowned.

"Wait is that Brooke? Brooke Davis from your book?" she asked turning to face Lucas who just nodded. "God she is beautiful."

"Yeah she is." Haley sighed turning off the TV then grabbing Lindsey and walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah she is." Lucas whispered to himself. "And I messed everything up with her."

----------------------- -----------------------------------

"Brooke Davis." Mouth smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Mouth!" Brooke squealed hugging her friend. "I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too, and you look beautiful." He said pulling away from the hug looking at her.

"Well thank you, you ready to go?"

"Yes I am." He said climbing into the limo. They both sat and laughed as they drove along, but then Mouth asked the question Brooke had been trying to avoid.

"How have you been Brooke? I mean we all haven't heard from you in god years." Mouth sighed.

"I know I have just been really busy I'm sorry." She frowned looking down at her hands. They sat in silence until Brooke's phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Mommy!" she heard him squeal making her smile. She looked over at Mouth who had a small smile and she hit the volume button on the side of her phone. "What you up too?"

"I just wanted to say night and I love you."

"I love you too, can I talk to Rachel?" she heard his little voice tell Rachel she wanted to talk to her and it made Brooke smile, every time she heard his voice she smiled.

"Hey Rach is everything going ok?"

"Yes Brookie stop worrying, his teeth are brushed, his pj's are on an I feed him. He is in good hands."

"He is in the best hands. Thanks Rach. I love you."

"Love you too Brookie, umm Brooke is he with you?" Rachel asked as her voice slightly cracked.

"Yeah he is sitting right next to me." Brooke smiled looking up at Mouth as his head shot up "Yeah here he is."

"Hello?" Mouth said as he sat for a few minutes. "Rach you there?"

"Mouth?" she said as she wiped a tear of her cheek.

"Hey Rach what's wrong you sound upset?" Mouth seemed concerned but Brooke just smiled she knew why Rachel sounded upset the same reason her voice would crack when she talked to Haley, they loved and missed them.

"Yeah I'm fine I just missed you so much.

"I have missed you too, but hey Brooke wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone back to Brooke.

"Rachel, yeah we are here but umm….I'll call you when I leave Mouth and I are coming to the apartment." Brooke smiled.

"You sure?" Rachel said looking back at Joey.

"Positive will you make sure Joey is awake though?"

"Alright I will." Rachel said hanging up.

"Who is Joey?" Mouth asked confused.

"Someone very important to me that I want you to meet." She smiled as the car stopped. "You ready to go?"

"Defiantly." And with that they were out of the limo. Mouth smiled as cameras flashed and everyone called Brooke's name.

"Miss Davis, Miss Davis. Who is this with you tonight?" was the question everyone seemed to ask.

"This is Marvin McFadden one of my closest friends and soon to be one of the most famous sport announcers." She smiled linking arms with Mouth. Soon to Mouth's surprise everyone seemed to start yelling his name which he thought was cool but a little weird.

"Marvin, Marvin how did you meet Miss Davis?"

"High school." He would reply quickly as they kept walking.

"Ok buddy lets go inside."

Soon the movie was over and Brooke and Mouth were waiting for the limo when some dark headed women walked up, who in all honestly scared the hell out of Mouth.

"Brooke darling how are you?" Victoria asked "How is Joseph?"

"He is fine he is with Rachel."

"Brooke we talked about this I don't want him around her!"

"Mother!" Brooke snapped "he is my son I will leave him with whoever I damn well please, and Rachel is a better sitter then all of those people you left me with growing up!"

Victoria just rolled her eyes and got in her car and left. Leaving a confused Mouth standing there with a nervous Brooke.

"Brooke?"

"Mouth umm…I…"

"You have a son?"

"Yes I do he is four and I really want you to meet him. I mean that's if you want to, you don't have too I know this maybe weird and it is completely unexpected but…" Brooke started to ramble making Mouth laugh.

"No I would love to meet him."

"Really great!" Brooke smiled as she hugged Mouth and they climbed into the car.

------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok Mouth I know how surprised you are and I'll explain everything in due time I promise but just know no one but Rachel knows about him I mean some do but no one at home does and I keep him from the paparazzi so they don't really know when they see us out I just ignore them, so please don't tell anyone…" Brooke started to ramble again.

"Brooke relax I won't stop rambling." Mouth laughed as she unlocked the door and they walked in.

"Mommy!" Joey smiled as he ran and jumped into her arms.

"Joey sweetie I want you to meet Mouth. He is one of my very best friends."

"Friends like Aunt Rachie?"

"Yes friend like Aunt Rachie." Brooke and Mouth laughed.

"Brooke he looks just like you well minus the blue eyes." Brooke smiled nervously hoping he wouldn't notice his eyes, but Joey did look like her, he had her dark hair and dimples, along with her attitude which worked against Brooke on some days, but he had Lucas's eyes, his love for books and against Brooke's liking his love for basketball.

"Hey where is Aunt Rachel?"

"Shhh…mommy" Joey said putting his hand over his mom's mouth, "Aunt Rachie is sleeping."

"Oh she is, is she?" Brooke said as they walked into the living room to see a sleeping red head on the couch. "Well why don't we go to the kitchen then mommy is starving." Brooke whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

They were all laughing when all of a sudden they heard Rachel get off the couch. "Joey?" she called franticly looking in the living room. Brooke made a "Shhh" noise to Joey who just giggled.

"Joey where are you? It's not funny hiding from Aunt Rachie." Rachel said looking in his bedroom. "Joseph Lucas Davis if you don't come out right now I will…Mouth??" she said coming into the kitchen. "Mouth!" she smiled running over and hugging him. She missed him so much, he was the only friend she had in high school other then Brooke and her and Brooke really didn't even become friends until they moved.

"Hey Rach don't be sad I don't look that bad do I?" Mouth laughed wiping a tear off her cheek.

"No you look great, its just 5 years is too long not to see your best friend."

"Yes it is." He smiled.

They all went into the living room and sat and talked, Mouth had questions about Joey but didn't ask he thought when Brooke was ready she would tell him, she always did. After about an hour of catching up and laughing a very tired Joey crawled up into Brooke's lap.

"You sleepy baby?" Brooke asked as Joey rubbed his tired eyes.

"No." he said with a yawn.

"Well then how about I go read to you then you can go to sleep?"

"Can I pick the book?" he smiled already almost asleep in Brooke's lap.

"Yes baby you can." She smiled as she stood up. "I'll be right back guys you two talk, he will probably be asleep in like 10 minutes."

"No I'm not sleepy mommy." He mumbled while closing his eyes on her shoulder.

"Ok you not tired baby." Brooke said rubbing his back as Rachel stood up.

"Night gorgeous I love you." She said kissing his cheek.

"NightAuntRachieloveyoutoo." He mumbled all as one word not opening his eyes.

"Night Joey." Mouth waved and smiled.

"NightMouth." He mumbled again as Brooke and him walked into the back room.

"Ok baby boy what we going to read?" she said laying him on the bed as she walked over to the bookshelf. She ran her fingers on the edge of each book when she stopped on one, the only book she really ever read more than once and it not being for school "Unkindness of Ravens." She smiled slightly as she pulled it out and read what Lucas wrote her,

"_Lot has happened good and bad but I'll never forget you and what we once had. - Lucas_" Haley had sent it to her a while back and Brooke almost jumped on a plane to go home and tell him everything but she couldn't and she didn't. She looked over at Joey who like she figured was asleep already. She sat next to him on his bed and pulled the covers over him, he slept just like Lucas does well did, he would cuddled his teddy bear like Lucas once cuddle with her, but that was awhile ago and now well now things were different way different. Brooke leaned down and kissed his cheek and rubbed his soft baby hair. "I love you baby boy." She smiled as she turned off the light and walked out closing the door behind her.

"Told you he would be out quick." She laughed sitting next to Mouth on the sofa, about the time her butt hit the sofa she heard Joey, "Mommy!"

"Ok I'll be right back,"

'No Brooke I got him, you talk to Mouth." Rachel said handing her wine to Brooke and walked out. She knew Brooke needed to explain Joey and she also knew her brunette bestie would put it off as long as possible so she had to give her a little push.

"So Brooke about Joey? He is Lucas's isn't he?"

"What?" Brooke said almost chocking on Rachel's wine.

"Brooke, I heard Rachel call him 'Joseph Lucas Davis', plus he may look just like you but he has Lucas's eyes. So is he?"

Brooke sat there a second quietly looking down at her glass. "Yes." She whispered.

"How? I mean I know how but when?"

"Well Joey is 4." Brooke said not looking at Mouth.

"So wait? Did he cheat on Peyton?"

"No!" Brooke said snapping her head up "You know how I feel about cheating and you also know I know how it feels to be cheated on with Lucas Scott."

"I know Brooke I'm sorry but…"

"It was after they broke up when he visited New York."

"But Brooke Lucas came almost 5 years back."

"Yeah I know that Mouth, it takes 9 months to have a baby and Joey was a month early. So it's been 5 years 3 Months since I've seen Lucas and 4 years 1 month ago Joey was born."

"Brooke I'm sorry but why didn't you tell him or anyone?"

"Because I figured he went home made up with Peyton and wanted to forget any of it happened, and me showing up with a kid would completely mess all that up."

"Peyton and Lucas aren't together."

"What?"

"Yeah I mean they are friends but after him and Peyton broke up she ran into Jake and they got together they are engaged now."

"I didn't know." Brooke sighed looking down again.

"You know Haley misses you. She was always upset thinking she did something to hurt you."

"What no she didn't! I just couldn't come back Mouth I mean I couldn't face him not after what happened." Brooke said as a tear fell.

"What happened Brooke?"

*****Flashback*****

"_Please I need you I need my Pretty Girl." And with that she gave in she couldn't help it as much as she wanted to say he didn't have a hold on her he did and with those three words my Pretty Girl she couldn't stop it._

"_God Lucas…" she moaned as he moved faster and faster she dug her nails into his back and let a moan as he trailed kiss up her neck. She ran her hand through his hair she heard him let out a small moan as her body shook and he collapsed on top of her. He rolled off as he pulled her into him, his hand wrapped tightly around her waist. She felt his hot breath on her neck which made a shiver go down her back. A small moan escaped her mouth as he kissed the back of her neck then up to her ear._

"_I love you, I love you so much Peyton." He whispered._

_With that she felt her heart break all over again, she was so humiliated. They whole time he was with her kissing her, inside her, he was thinking of Peyton. Once she knew he was asleep she pulled his hand off her waist, got up, got dressed, and wrote him a note. She felt tears fall down her cheek as she looked over at him. With a small kiss on the side his head she whispered "Bye Lucas" and left._

*****Flashback Over*****

"Brooke…" Mouth said taking her hand.

"No its fine it's not a big deal at all."

"It is Brooke it is a big deal and I'm sorry he did that and I'm sorry you felt like you couldn't tell me or anyone, but know this when you are ready to come home, to come back I will be by your side the whole time."

Brooke leaned over and kissed his cheek and smiled. She didn't know what it was if it was Mouth being here or that he secret was out but she knew what she had to do. She had to go back and face all the fears she had been running from and she felt with Mouth and Rachel by her side she could do just that.


	3. Chapter 3

Mouth nervously walked into Nathan and Haley's house, he knew they would be in the back cooking out since that's what they did ever Saturday, he was tired no doubt about that he had just sat on a plane for hours and he had yet to get home. He made his way into the kitchen where Nathan, Haley and Lucas stood he took a deep breath then entered.

"Hey Mouth I'm glad you made it." Haley smiled hugging him.

"Have I ever missed a Saturday?"

"No you haven't."

"But hey I brought ya'll a present." He smiled nervously again.

"Really I love presents." Nathan laughed taking a sip of his drink.

"Yeah well this one is more for Haley but I think you and Lucas may like it I don't know."

"Ok give me give me." Haley said putting out her hands.

"Well it's not that kind of present." Mouth said looking up at Lucas.

"Then what kind of…" and before Haley could finish she walked in.

Brooke stood there and waved nervously at the three people in front of her and before she could speak Haley tackled her with a hug.

"Brooke." She said hugging her as tears came.

"No no don't cry on me Tutor Wife because if you start I'll start." Brooke said as she felt the tears already building up in her eyes.

"Brooke." Nathan smiled walking over hugging her. "It's so good to see you, I'm glad you are here."

"Thanks Nate I'm glad to be here too." Then she looked up and all her fears came rushing back he was right in front. He pulled her in for an awkward hug and said hello. She smiled a fake smile then turned and looked back at Haley, but before she could speak she heard the front door close and in comes Rachel.

"No don't worry Brooke I got all of it no need for you to help out all, I moved all the stuff from the taxi in Mouth's car. Oh and don't worry I got Joey too you don't move your skinny ass." Rachel said sarcastically walking in with Joey on her hip.

"No bad words." Joey said putting his hand over Rachel's mouth making everyone laugh, but the laughing soon stopped and the faces turned into confused ones.

"Umm… Rachel you have a kid?" Nathan asked confused. Rachel just looked at Brooke who looked at Mouth you looked back at Rachel.

"Umm…" Rachel started completely ready to cover for Brooke if she had too but then a small voice stopped her.

"No Aunt Rachie isn't my mommy." Joey giggled wiggling out of Rachel's arms as he walked over to Brooke. "This is my mommy." He smiled reaching for her. Brooke smiled and picked him up, then turned to all the confused faces.

"Brooke you have a kid?" Haley asked.

"Umm…yeah I do." Brooke's smile slowly faded when she noticed Lucas's face.

"How old is he?" Lucas snapped.

"Lucas…I..." Brooke stuttered she knew coming back she had to tell him but she thought maybe she could lie some change his age make them not realize it this soon but with the look Lucas was giving her she knew nothing she said mattered he knew and she couldn't change that.

"How old is he?" he snapped again.

"4" she whispered.

"You're kidding right?" he yelled.

"Luke man what the hell?" Nathan said confused to why his brother was so pissed.

"How could You Brooke?"

"How could she what?" Haley asked now more confused.

"Joey sweetie why don't you go outside." Brooke said putting him down.

"Mommy I want to sat with you? Why you sad?" he asked wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Mommy isn't sad just needs to talk to the grownups right now." She smiled.

"Hey gorgeous how about we go outside? Haley is Jamie out there?" Haley just smile and nodded "Ok want to go meet Jamie?" Rachel asked taking Joey's hand leading him outside so he wouldn't witness what was about to happen.

"Damn it Brooke are you going to talk or just stand there?"

"Lucas stop! What are you doing?" Haley snapped.

"What I'm doing is there is a very high chance that little boy outside is mine."

"What?" Haley and Nathan said at the same time.

"Yeah unless Brookie here had fun random crazy one night stands about the same time she screwed me. Did you Brooke I mean after you left that morning how many guys did you screw that night or weekend? I mean the dates don't really add up so who knows. I could have been.."

"That's enough!" Rachel said walking in from the backyard.

"Rachel stay out of it this is non of your business." Lucas snapped not taking his eyes off Brooke who still has yet to speak.

"None of my business if it's anyone in this houses business it…."

"Hers!" Brooke snapped finally speaking "Rachel was there for me when none of ya'll were, she was there when I found out I was pregnant! She went out when I had crazy ass food cravings and when I wanted ice cream in the middle of the night." She yelled ones she started talking she couldn't stop "Rachel was there when I went into labor early and held my hand through delivery, she's the one who sat with me when I thought I was going to lose him and when he stopped breathing, Rachel was there telling me he was going to be alright because he was Brooke Davis's baby." She yelled as tears streamed down her cheek. "And when I finally was able to bring him home she was the one who would take turns watching him sleep because I was so afraid he would stop. So don't you dare! If it's anyone's business it's hers."

"Brooke…" Haley said as tears feel down her face.

"We would have been there if we knew." Nathan said in an apologetic voice.

"Well you weren't and she was."

"Brooke you left! You left us! So don't make us feel guilty for not being there." Lucas said calmly but still clearly mad.

"What about in high school then?" Rachel yelled.

"What about high school?" Haley asked as she looked over at Brooke who just looked down.

"Oh come on you five were like together all the damn time it was almost sick. I mean I was actually almost jealous about your little group, but then when Lucas cheated on Brooke for the second time with her best friend it was like they ended so ya'll ended with her. Which was funny since Nathan weren't you friends with Brooke before Lucas? And Haley isn't Brooke the one who covered for you when you found out you were pregnant?"

Haley and Nathan just nodded.

"Then how come ya'll stopped being her friend? I mean once Peyton and Lucas got it on everyone shunned Brooke."

"We didn't shun her!" Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Really? Ok Lucas how long after you and Brooke broke up were you with Peyton?" Lucas just starred at her not speaking "And as soon as you got with Peyton did you ever talk to Brooke anymore? No you didn't, do you know how many nights I sat there and listened to Brooke cry herself to sleep over your sorry ass."

"Brooke I didn't realize we did that I'm sorry I just thought you were happy with Chase and Rachel that you I don't know." Haley said looking at the ground.

"No Hales its fine it's no big deal." Brooke said giving her a small smile.

"Ok so what that gives her an excuse not to tell me about my kid!"

"No the fact you're an ass gives her a right!" Rachel yelled.

"I'm the ass I don't get told about my kid and I'm the ass that's rich."

"Seriously Lucas are you kidding me right now, if I was her I would of never told you I mean you're not very trusting."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Let's see you date her you cheat on her, then she tell you she maybe pregnant then you tell her she is a slut and it isn't yours…"

"Lucas you didn't!" Haley snapped as Lucas just stood there.

"Oh he did Haley but it gets better, let's see you finally date her again get her to fall in love with you again, then cheat on her with her best friend again, then rumors start she is pregnant a rumor that your best friend over there started or didn't correct, and you tell her she has is having Chris Keller the second, then weeks later you're in bed with her best friend so yeah your very trusting. I mean she would tell you and you would be like no slut you have no night stand with me so you have it with everyone else, yeah I don't know why she didn't run to tell you."

"Is that really why you didn't tell me?" Brooke again didn't speak but instead just look at her fingers "Talk Brookie I mean you have Rachel speaking this whole time and you spoke what once come one Brookie talk!"

"My name is not Brookie!" Brooke she whispered.

"What?" Lucas said a little confused.

"I said my name is not Brookie," she snapped looking up at him "it's not Cheery and it's not your Pretty Girl, and it's sure as hell isn't Peyton!" Brooke yelled causing everyone to turn and look at Lucas. "Oh quiet now Lucas don't want to speak? Don't you remember the line you used '_I need you I need my Pretty Girl!_'I remember it, I remember how you used it and used me and I also remember while you were with me, in bed with me, and inside me you saying '_I love you, I love you so much Peyton,_' because that Lucas that line echoes in my damn head!" Lucas stood there shocked he honestly didn't remember saying that but by the hurt in her eyes and tears running down her face he realized he broke her all over again. "So your right I'm a horrible person for not telling you and I may have messed up royal but the only regret I have in all this time is knowing you, letting myself fall for you and letting you use me, because you Lucas you used the hell out of me!"

About that time Jamie and Joey came in. "Mommy you ok?"

"Perfect baby." Brooke said picking up Joey and turning to leave.

"You can't keep him from me!" Lucas yelled at her.

"No but I can sure as hell keep you away from me!" she yelled back slamming the front door.

"How about we play I've never?" Rachel smiled picking up a beer as everyone turned and looked at her. She smiled as she slowly walked up to Lucas "I've never been a heartless bastard. Here you go Luke drink up." She said handing him the drink and following her best friend.

"Luke…" Haley tried to say but not sure what to say.

"Whatever." He muttered and walked out the back door.

Nathan, Haley and Mouth all kind of stood there in an awkward silence.

"Well you like your present?" Mouth smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Actually I love it."Haley smiled. "I really do."


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh that bastard!" Brooke yelled slamming the door into her hotel room, "How dare he think he can be just so ugh!"

"I know Brooke but calm down ok?" Rachel said trying to calm down the crazy brunette.

"Calm down? Are you kidding me? He thinks he can just yell at me like that make me feel like complete shit all over again!"

"I know Brookie but screw him I mean look we have been doing just fine without his sorry ass, we don't need him now or ever."

"What if he tries to take him from me Rach? I can't lose the only thing I have ever truly loved." Brooke said as a tear fell.

"He won't ok, if he tries we will just take Joey and run, run far, you like Cabo?" Rachel laughed which made Brooke finally smile.

"I love Cabo."

"Good sound like a plan. Now we are going to unpack and get some sleep I am extremely tired with all the fighting and being on a plane all damn day." Rachel laughed walking into the bathroom.

Brooke looked over at a sleeping Joey on the bed and smiled, "I love you baby boy." She said kissing his head "Mommy is so sorry she did this to you."

------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?" Brooke called at the knocking at the door, "Rachel gets the door." She said rolling back over in the bed covering her face with a pillow. "Rachel? Joey?" she said when she finally opened her eyes realizing them not in the bed. Brooke jumped up and looked around ignoring the door, when she noticed a note on the night stand.

"_We went out for breakfast, and apartment hunting be back soon and I know you don't want to but you have to talk to Lucas. We love you! Oh also if he hurts you again I'm a phone call away and looking for a reason to kick his sorry ass. - Rachel_"

Brooke smiled but the knocking at the door made that smile fade.

"What?" Brooke said slinging open the door. "Oh Hales hey."

"Hey Brooke can we talk?" Brooke just moved and let Haley enter the room. "Is Joey and Rachel here?"

"No they aren't, and look Haley I'm sorry but…"

"No Brooke don't be sorry, I'm the sorry one. I should have been there for you, you're my best friend."

"Yeah I know but still I know you would have been there if I told you, I was just so embarrassed and I really wasn't ready for him to know, so I wasn't going to put you in the position to have to lie to him." Haley just smiled and nodded was she hugged Brooke.

"I missed you Tiger."

"I missed you too Tutor Girl. So we ok?"

"We were never not ok Brookie, but can I say one thing?" Brooke just nodded. "I know you are upset but Lucas was pretty upset when you left last night, he didn't mean the stuff he said he just wants to know his son. Lucas just doesn't want Joey hating him like he and Nathan hate Dan."

"Yeah I know."

"So will you at least give him a chance? I mean for Joey and your sake."

------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------

"Lindsey I need to tell you something." Lucas said walking into the living room where his girlfriend was.

"Ok what's up?" she smiled as he sat down on the couch.

"Ok well remember the night you called and told me about my book being published?" Lindsey just nodded. "Well that night I was pretty messed up not only drunk but hurting pretty bad, well I ran into Brooke and one thing led to another and well we kind of slept together."

"Ok? I didn't know you then and we weren't dating so I mean I can't really be mad."

"Yeah well she is back in town, and she has a kid with her."

"A kid? Like a kid that like yours?"

"Yeah." He said looking down as she got off the couch.

"You're kidding right?" he just shook his head "Oh my god, well maybe it isn't yours if she has a one night hook up with you god knows who else she has with."

"Brooke is not like that!" he said coming off a little harsher then he meant.

"You sure I read your book Luke god I edit it and she was a slut in high school."

"High was forever ago Lindsey and she changed, she changed more than any of us."

"Whatever Lucas I have got to go."

"Wait where you going?"

"I don't know I just can't be here right now not with you." And with that she was gone.

Lucas sat there when he heard a knock at the door; he finally pulled himself up and walked over to the door surprised to see who was standing on the other side.

"Brooke…"

"Ok look he is your son so you can see him, I don't care if you don't believe if he is or not because trust me he is. You can see him whenever you want but you will call me first, Rachel is important to him so you will not be rude to her in front of Joey or at all for that matter. We will not talk about that night ever and as for me and you we aren't friends, we aren't partners we aren't anything, the only time we need to talk is if it's about my son. So there is no need to ask how I am or how my day is ok?" Lucas just nodded while a small smile played on his lips. "Good if you want to meet him you can come by this address, Rachel and I got an apartment for the summer so you can get to know him, here is my number so call before you come ok got it good." Then Brooke turned around letting out a breath she had been holding when his voice stopped her.

"Brooke…" she turned to face him "Thank you."

"I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for Joey" Lucas just nodded "and Lucas if you hurt him I swear they will not hold me responsible for what I do to you."

"I would never hurt him Brooke I promise that."

"Yeah well I heard that promise before so excuse me if I don't believe it." Brooke didn't wait from him to say anything else she just got in her car and drove in silence,until her phone started to ring a number she didn't recognized.

"Hello?"

"Brooke its Lucas you think I could come visit my son?" Brooke let out a small laugh but got rid of it quick, but Lucas already heard it and smiled.

"Yeah thanks for calling."

"I promised I would, I'll be there soon."

------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------

"Rachel where is Joey?" Brooke said walking into her new apartment. It was funny how quick they got it, they told the women they would give her an extra 100,000 if she left then and let them keep the furniture, which she happily did.

"He is in the bath why?"

"Lucas is coming over to meet him and before you give me that look, its ok I told him too."

"You sure?"

"Yes now I'm going to go get my son dressed wait for Lucas will you?" Brooke said as she started up the stairs "And Rachel, be nice."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Rachel said rolling her eyes and falling on the couch. About 20 minutes later the door bell rang and Rachel got off the couch and rolled her eyes yet again knowing who it was.

"Rachel." He said passing her and walking in.

"Brooke the ass is here." She smirked looking at Lucas.

"Ok I'll be down in a minute." Brooke yelled from upstairs.

Rachel just went back to the couch and watched TV leaving Lucas standing awkward with his hands in his pockets. "He is 4 Lucas he isn't that intimidating." She said not looking up at him.

"I know that."

"Ok good then shut your head up I can hear you're thinking from over here." Lucas just rolled his eyes but then turned to see Brooke coming down the stairs with Joey in her arms.

"Ok Joey I want you to meet someone. Say hi baby."

"Hi I'm Joey." He smiled sticking out his hand making all three adults laugh.

"Hi Joey I'm Lucas." he said taking the little hand in his.

"That's my name too." He smiled. Brooke saw as Lucas's face lit up and smiled at her.

"Really?" he asked looking up at Brooke.

"Yup Joseph Lucas Davis." Brooke smiled but saw how Lucas's face went from happy to sad when she said Davis, an awkward silence fell upon them as they all just stood there. "Ok Joey now mommy has to tell you something." She said putting him down and getting down on a knee so she was eye level with him. "You know how you ask about your daddy?" Joey just nodded. "Well Lucas is your daddy."

Joey just looked up at Lucas who was smiling at him, he then looked over at Rachel and his face turned sad. "I don't want a daddy."

Brooke looked up and saw Lucas as his heart broke right in front of her. "Baby you always say you want a daddy to play basketball with and stuff, Lucas plays basketball and reads."

"But I don't want him."

"Joey…" Brooke said trying to think of something anything; this wasn't going how she planned at all.

"No Brooke it's ok." Lucas said trying to put on his best fake smile, but Brooke noticed that smile she knew Lucas and all his looks and the one on his face right now almost broke her heart.

"Baby why don't you want a daddy?"

"Because if I have a daddy I don't get and Aunt Rachie." He cried.

Rachel jumped over the back over the couch and knelled down in front of him. "You will always have an Aunt Rachie." She smiled.

"But you said that everyone has a daddy and not everyone has an Aunt Rachie, I want to keep my Aunt Rachie." He cried hugging her. Rachel felt a small tear build in her eye and gave Lucas and I'm sorry look because even though she hated the guy she did feel bad right now because his face looked like he was about to break.

"Ok gorgeous look at me. You are extra lucky because not only do you get an Aunt Rachie, which you do always, but you get a daddy too."

"And your daddy is pretty great." Brooke added with a smile. That wasn't even a lie yeah maybe he wasn't great to her but she saw him with Jamie and Lily and always knew he would be a great dad she just never thought he would be her sons dad.

"Promise I get to keep Aunt Rachie?"

"Promise." Both girls said at the same time. Lucas couldn't help but smile, they were great with him and even though he and Rachel don't see eye to eye and probably won't ever she was good to Joey and it was clear how much Joey loved her.

"Ok then." Joey smiled taking Lucas's hand which made Lucas smile even bigger. "You want to come play with my toys?" Lucas looked up at Brooke who just nodded.

"I would love too." He said as he followed them upstairs, before they made it to the top he turned around and gave Brooke a smile and wink then he went into Joey's room.

"We are in trouble." Rachel sighed looking at her best friend.

"Why?"

"Because you still love him."

"I do not!" Brooke squealed slapping Rachel's arm.

"Yeah ok." Rachel said rolling her eyes walking to the couch. Brooke just looked back up at the stairs and smiled, then thought _'God I'm in trouble.'_


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about a week since Joey found out Lucas was his dad, even though things between Brooke and Lucas were strained and awkward they seem to get past it for Joey. Brooke kept her word about them not being friends and unless he asked or talked about Joey she would avoid him; since she was working from home she spent pretty much all her time with Joey until Victoria would call and yell about coming home. Brooke would just ignore her calls or hung up which would piss her off more, but it was Friday the day she had been dreading all week because today Rachel is going to New York for 3 days and she is going to be alone with Lucas and Joey.

"I could stay you know, just skip the shoot." Rachel suggested as her and Brooke stood in Rachel's room packing.

"Rach no; you need to do this shoot; you do too much for us anyway." Brooke smiled even though she was dreading her best friend leaving she knew she would be back and it would all be ok, she can be alone for 3 days it's not that bad right?

"I know but I haven't spent a night away from Joey since he has been born;" Brooke just gave her a yeah right look that made Rachel laugh "ok well maybe I missed the night but I was always there when he woke up the next morning, but I also always kiss him goodnight."

"Rach its three days he will be ok; I promise. I'll give him an extra kiss just for you."

"Yeah but how am I going to sleep without his goodnight kisses." Rachel pouted making Brooke laugh.

"Oh I'm sure you will find someone to give you kisses at night." Brooke joked as Joey ran into the room.

"Mommy! Daddy is going to be here soon to pick me up will you hurry up!" he squealed. Joey grow attached to Lucas real quick; he loved his Aunt Rachel and Mom but he also loved he had a dad to do boy things that he knew his mom and Aunt Rachel didn't like doing.

"Ok, ok I was just helping Aunt Rachel pack," Brooke said but soon regretted it seeing how his face fell.

"You're leaving today?" he whined looking up at Rachel.

Rachel just stopped packing and knelled next to her godson, "Oh gorgeous, yeah I am but I'll be back Tuesday, promise."

"Ok." Joey sighed.

"But hey you have to promise to call Aunt Rachie as night she can't sleep without a goodnight from her favorite man." Brooke smiled; she loved how much Joey loved Rachel; even though people couldn't see it Rachel was a great person; past her bitchness and what seemed coldness she had a heart an amazing one and every time Brooke saw her and Joey together she would see that heart and just wanted everyone else to see it too.

"Ok I'll call you every night." Joey smiled.

"Promise?" Rachel pouted.

"Pinky Promise." Joey smiled sticking out his baby pinky that Rachel took and then pulled him into a hug, but then heard the door bell and Joey pulled away excited and Rachel sighed.

"Rach he loves you; you know that no matter what."

"Yeah I do;" Rachel sighed getting up "Just don't want him to forget me with Haley, and Peyton around; I mean I'm not mothering like them…"

"Hey," Brooke said getting off the bed and walking over to her "He loves Hales and I know he will love Peyton; but at the end of the day you are his Aunt Rachie; the second most important women in his life."

Rachel just pulled Brooke into a hug blinking away the tears "Thanks Slut."

"No problem whore."

The stood there for a second until a figure was next to them and the pulled away to see Lucas and Joey.

"Aunt Rachie!" Joey pouted leaving Lucas's side and walking over to her; Rachel smiled and knelled eye level with him "What's up gorgeous."

"Why are you sad?" he asked wiping away the tears with his little hands.

"I'm not sad."

"Yes you are; I know what sad is Aunt Rachie, Mommy use to be sad all the time." Rachel just looked at Brooke who looked down at her avoiding the look she knew she was getting from Lucas right now.

"Well I'm just going to miss my little man that's all."

"Well don't be sad you're going to talk to me every night," he giggled making her smile.

"That's right, but aren't you and your daddy going out today?" Joey just nodded "So why don't you go ahead and go, I have got to finishing packing and my plane leaves in less than two hours."

"Ok." Joey frowned hugging her again.

"But hey, what if Aunt Rachie brings you back a present?" Rachel laughed as Joeys eyes got wide and nodded.

"Rach he has millions of toys you are going to spoil him." Brooke laughed knowing it was no use even trying to stop her.

"But why have all this money mommy if Aunt Rachie can't spend it on me." Joey replied repeating the words he heard both his mom and Rachel say so many times before; which caused everyone to laugh.

"Your right what was I thinking."

"Right, well I guess I better go bye." Joey waved taking Lucas's hand and heading to the door.

* * *

Lucas and Joey were about to get in his car when Joey stopped and looked back at the house.

"What wrong you forget something?" Lucas asked as he also turned to look back at the house.

* * *

"He didn't even say he loved me;" Rachel sighed "He always says he loves me." Rachel didn't know why she felt like this she knew Joey loved her; but a part of her felt that since they were back in Tree Hill and her traveling back to New York so much Joey would soon forget about her; she didn't want that; that's why she dreaded leaving today. She never loved anything as much as she did Joey and even though he wasn't she treated him like her own.

"Rach…" Brooke started but got caught off with Joey's voice running into the room,

"Aunt Rachie," he pouted crossing his arms over his little chest.

"Little Man what's wrong?" Rachel asked concerned.

"He said he couldn't leave because you forgot to tell him something." Lucas smiled leaning against the door frame.

"What did I forget?" Rachel asked concerned at Brooke who just shrugged.

"Well one you didn't give me a goodbye kiss,"

"Oh I am sorry gorgeous come here." She said kissing him on the cheek making him giggle.

"And two you didn't tell me you loved me." He sighed looking sad.

Brooke just laughed "You know baby Aunt Rachie just said the same thing about you."

"You did?"

"I did,"

"Well I love you." He smiled hugging her tight.

"I love you too baby boy, very much."

* * *

**A/N: Ok this is short but kind of filler just wanted to make show Rachel and Joey's relationship for future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas and Joey had spent the whole day together and Lucas was loving every minute of it; every time he looked at Joey he saw him even though he looked nothing like him; but he was part of Lucas and part of Brooke; maybe that's why Lucas felt how he felt the way he felt right now knowing that no matter what my happen he and Brooke would always be connected. Though he was still upset that she kept his son a secret it killed him to know that he hurt her so bad and so much she couldn't tell him; then the words Joey spoke earlier '_I know what sad is Aunt Rachie, Mommy use to be sad all the time'_ Echoed through his head; was she hurting and sad because of him; and if that was the case why didn't she come home to him sooner.

"Daddy pick me up!" Joey squealed pulling him out of his thoughts; as he smiled picking up his son and helping him dunk the basketball at the River Court. They played for what seemed like hours and Lucas loved every second of it.

Soon they found themselves sitting on the bench talking while Joey eat some ice cream Lucas bought him; a smile played on his lips when he asked Joey what ice cream he wanted and he said chocolate chocolate chip, Brooke's favorite.

"How's the ice cream buddy?" Lucas smiled.

"The best, it's my favorite; Aunt Rachie says it's because mommy ate it all the time when I was in her belly." He grinned his chocolate grin as he continued to lick his ice cream that was melting all over him.

"Yeah I remember when you mom would eat it all the time, she wouldn't eat any other kind." A smile crossed Lucas's face as he thought about it.

*****Flashback*****

"_Lucas I want some ice cream." Brooke groaned next to a sleeping Lucas on the couch. He had fallen asleep while watching a movie._

"_Ok…" he mumbled not opening his eyes._

"_Lucas…" she grinned as she climbed up straddling him "Lucas wake up." She smiled as she left soft kiss on his neck._

"_Mhmm…" he again mumbled still not opening his eyes._

"_Lucas Scott!" she laughed smacking him playfully on the chest "Wake up!"_

"_Ugh" he groaned but smiled when he opened his eyes and saw her sitting on him "Well hello." He laughed as he placed his hands around her waist. "What can I do you for?" he whispered leaning up and kissing her; then pulling her back on top of him._

"_No…no…no" she mumbled into his lips before finally pulling back "I want some ice cream." She pouted._

"_There is some in the freezer." He laughed leaning up to kiss her again._

"_Not my favorite kind though." She said pushing him back down making him groan and making her laugh "Oh come on Broody." She smiled leaning down and kissing him "If you take me to the store to get some ice cream; maybe when we get back I'll let you have your very own dessert." She smiled seductively._

"_Oh so I could get a Brooke Davis covered in whip cream and chocolate and maybe even sprinkles?" he grinned raising and eye brow._

"_Well how about just the Brooke Davis with maybe some whip cream." She smiled leaning in close to his lips but not kissing him yet._

"_Deal." He smiled leaning up to kiss her but she jumped of him before he could. "Where did you go?"_

"_Ice cream first then you get that." She giggled as she skipped to the front door._

"_Get back here." He laughed chasing her out the door._

**_***Flashback Over***_**

He soon came out of his thoughts as he heard Joey ramble about sometime him and Rachel and Brooke went to get ice cream and how a guy was flirting with his mommy, but Brooke just gave him in Rachel's word the brush off. That made Lucas laugh he could picture Brooke just telling some poor guy to get lost; he saw her do it a million times even when they were dating guys would approach her but it didn't even bother Lucas because Brooke would take care of it before he had a chance to say a word.

"Hey Joey you think I could ask you a question," Joey just nodded "Why was your mommy sad? Did she ever tell you?"

"No, she wouldn't tell me that stuff, mommy is like superman but a girl, she doesn't let me see her sad."

"Oh…"

"I did see her sad sometimes and when I asked Aunt Rachie why mom cried so much she would tell me because mommy had a broken heart." Lucas's heart fell he had crushed Brooke so many times he would promise he wouldn't then just do it again; no wonder she didn't trust him, all the times she did he would give her a reason not to.

"What's a broken heart anyway?" Joey questioned.

"Its umm…well I guess it's when you get your feelings hurt." Lucas explained terrible.

"Well I guess I fixed it because Aunt Rachie said that when I was born mommy did cry so much. I don't like when mommy cries."

"Yeah I don't either buddy, I don't either."

* * *

"Brooke will you calm down everything will be ok." Haley tried reasoning with her friend who was pacing her kitchen.

"No it's not Hales, she is such a ugh!" Brooke groaned "I hate her, I mean it's my business, my company and she thinks she can just take it from me, tell me what to do! Well she can't I am Brooke Davis and Victoria can just go-" but Brooke got cut off my little footsteps and a voice calling for her.

"Mommy!" Joey grinned running and hugging her followed by Lucas who walked in a few steps behind him.

"Oh baby I missed you."

"I was only gone for a little while mommy." He giggled.

"Yeah a little while to long!" she laughed tickling his sides as he screamed for her to stop.

Haley smiled at the scene in front of her, but the smile dropped when she looked over at her best friend who had a look she knew too well, it was the look of pain and sadness. "You ok Luke?" she asked causing Brooke to look up at her ex boyfriend.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." He lied.

Haley just nodded knowing he was lying but figured she would talk to him about it later.

"Ok well me and my baby should get going; I promised Rachel we would call, so better be going." She said picking up Joey and waving bye to Haley. "Umm… bye Luke." She muttered as she scooted past him and out the door.

"Ok what's up? And don't say nothing I'm fine because I know you Lucas Scott." Haley asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Just something Joey said." He sighed as he sat on the stool across from Haley.

"What he say?"

"You think that I hurt Brooke? I mean I know I did but before the whole New York thing; before she got pregnant before it all?"

"Lucas I'm not going to lie and say you didn't crush her because you did."

"But I don't get why she broke up with me, she stopped missing me!"

"Luke she didn't stop missing you." Haley sighed not sure if she should be telling him this or not.

"What?"

"Brooke she didn't stop missing you. She just ended it before you did."

"But I wouldn't of ended it I mean I loved her." Lucas argued not meaning to get angry with Haley but just confused.

"Yeah you did but she was there when you picked Peyton over her the first time. I know she doesn't talk about it but it killed her Luke, she loved you so much and it killed her you didn't love her back. So she moved on she did the Brooke Davis thing that she always does and puts on her biggest smile and fakes it to the world."

"I know I hurt her Hales but then we got back together and I wasn't going to get with Peyton that kissed meant…it meant nothing."

"But to Brooke it meant everything Luke." Haley sighed walking over and putting her hand on his shoulder "She finally gave her heart back to you even though it scared her and then you kissed Peyton, and she knew it meant nothing to you or you said it meant nothing, but Peyton told her how she felt, and being Brooke she gave you up let you go even if it ultimately broke her heart."

"I was in love with her Haley I was."

"I know you were Luke but I guess the only question now is if you still are?"

* * *

A few days had passed since Lucas and Haley's talk and he really didn't know what he felt sure a part of him cared for Brooke they shared a child but was it ever more then that? He didn't know, but he knew he wanted to talk to Brooke about their past, just not sure when the right time was.

"It's Tuesday mommy!" Joey squealed jumping on Brooke's bed.

"Ok baby now stop jumping." Brooke groaned, she hated how much energy he had in the mornings that's one thing she wish he inherited from his father because Lucas you could never get out of bed, and right now she wished her son would get back in his.

"But mommy its Tuesday." Joey repeated as he fell onto her bed and pulled the covers off from over her face.

"I know baby I heard you." She said trying to pull the covers back over.

"Tuesday, like Aunt Rachie coming home Tuesday." Brooke completely forgot about that and sprung out of the bed looking at her clock Rachel's plane would land in just one hour.

"Ok, mommy forgot, so I'm going to make you breakfast; then I'm going to shower then get dressed, then we will go." She said walking towards the door but turned around to look at Joey laughing on the bed.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Mommy, daddy already made me breakfast."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Daddy came by earlier and he made me breakfast, he is in the other room. I wanted to wake you up but he wouldn't let me, but then I told him how Aunt Rachie is coming home and he said after I ate I could come wake you up."

"So your Lucas is in the kitchen?" Joey just smile and nodded. Brooke ran into the bathroom ran a quick brush through her hair and brushed her teeth before walking into her bedroom and picking up Joey and walking into the kitchen.

"Oh Hey yeah sorry for coming by I know I'm suppose to call…" Lucas said nervously as he washed a pan.

"No its fine Luke don't worry about it." She smiled. They both stood there staring at each other for a second before he finally looked away.

"Umm… here I made you some coffee." He smiled handing her a cup as she took a sip.

"Perfect."

"Well I think I have known you long enough to know how to fix your coffee."

"Yeah I guess you would." Again a silence fell upon the once lovers who just stared but this time she broke the gaze. "Well, I'm going to go take a shower, you mind watching Joey until I get out, I mean if you don't have anywhere to be that is."

"No it fine I was actually hoping we could maybe talk at some point, I mean I know you said you didn't want to unless it was about Joey but I was hoping maybe we could, I mean if you want to we don't have to… I just really wanted to talk about something…" He rambled, Brooke let out a small laugh she knew he only rambled when he was nervous and it made her feel kind of good to know he was still nervous around her.

"No Luke its fine we can talk later." Lucas just smiled and nodded as she turned and walked away to her bedroom.

Lucas sat on the couch with Joey watching TV, when he heard Brooke behind them. He turned around to see her and couldn't help but look at how beautiful she was. She had on a pair of worn fitted jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, with a red sweater that had a low neck line that he couldn't help but notice. He loved her in red, it was their color, every time he saw it he thought of her even after they broke up and that time after New York he would think of her.

"Thanks for watching him Luke, but I think if we don't get going we are going to miss Rachel. You ready to go buddy?"

"Finally mommy. Let's go." Joey groaned grabbing her hand and walking to the door.

"Umm… Luke I know you wanted to talk but, I need to get to Rach you think we could maybe talk tonight at dinner at Hales and Nathans?"

"Yeah sure." Lucas said a little disappointed but figured if he waited almost 6 years to ask her about their break up he could wait a few more hours. "I'll see you tonight." He smiled walking past her to his car. Brooke just watched him get in his car wondering what he wanted to talk about, and if it wasn't about Joey what on earth was it.

"Come on mommy." Joey yelled pulling her out of her thought and dragging her to the car.

"Coming baby." She mumbled putting Joey in the car and then looking back up Lucas whose car was almost out of sight, she let out a small groan and got into her car, before too getting in the car.

"You excited to see Aunt Rachie?" Joey smiled from the back seat.

"Oh yeah baby, mommy needs to talk to her." she sighed as she thought of Lucas "Mommy defiantly needs to talk to her."

* * *

**A/N: I own nothing and thanks for the reviews I love them :))**

know what sad is Aunt Rachie, Mommy use to be sad all the time


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: _ Italics__** are memories well video just read you will understand, like always I own nothing.**_

Brooke stood waiting for Rachel at the airport with an extremely happy Joey by her side. He had been rambling about what he had done the day before with Lucas but Brooke didn't listen to much all she thought about what was it he wanted to talk about; he made it clear it wasn't Joey so what could it be. She just wanted her best friend to get home so she could talk to her about it, about that time she saw a red head walk towards them.

"Aunt Rachie!" Joey squealed letting go of his mom's hand and running over to her. "Your home." He smiled as she bent down hugging him and picking him up.

"I told you I would be didn't I?" Rachel smirked as Brooke came up and smiled and hugged her.

"Yeah I know." He giggled "You always do what you say."

"That I do, which mean I got you something."

"Really! What you get me what you get me!"

"Well you see Aunt Rachie went to this basketball game thing; and I had no clue what has happening; so I asked this guy and he was helping me out explaining it and he was very cute I might add." She laughed making Brooke laugh. "Well you see I asked him what is the best thing to get a little boy who is in love with basketball, and he said a basketball. I thought my Joey has a millions of those but he said not just any basketball a signed basketball by the Lakers." She smiled pulling out a basketball.

"Wow how did you get it?" Joey asked in owe as he looked at the ball.

"Well turns out he is like the agent of one of the guys so he let me in, and when I said that I had the cutest godson who loved them he helped me out, but I had to go to dinner with him but it was worth it." She winked at Brooke.

"Thanks Aunt Rachie this is awesome I can't wait to show Uncle Nathan and Daddy." He grinned.

"Well do I get a kiss for this awesome gift?" Joey just grinned pulling her into a big wet kiss on the cheek. "Aww… I missed those sloppy kisses." Rachel smiled down at him as they walked out of the airport.

"Well I missed you." Joey beamed up at her.

"Well missed you too gorgeous."

* * *

"Ok what's wrong?" Rachel asked as she unpacked her bags and Brooke sat on her bed.

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"Brooke I have known you for years; I know all your faces and this one is a Lucas face."

"I do not have a Lucas face!" Brooke squealed throwing a pillow at her best friend.

"Yeah whatever, but really talk. I mean I have been gone three days and something major has apparently happened." Rachel said sitting on the bed next to her friend.

"Ok well he said he wants to talk." Brooke confessed.

"Ok then what's the big deal?"

"The big deal is" Brooke started but paused getting up and shooting Rachel's door so Joey wouldn't hear them "The big deal is he said it's not about Joey; so I'm nervous about what it could be I mean I told him that unless it's about Joey I didn't want to talk to him but of course he asks I say yes." Brooke pouts falling back on Rachel's bed.

"Well maybe it's not that big of a deal maybe you are over thinking it, because if Joey is a part of his life he may want to make friends with you for Joey's sake."

"I guess you're right." Brooke sighed.

"But there is only one question." Rachel said looking down at Brooke who looked more than depressed.

"What would that be?"

"Do you want to be his friend?"

* * *

"Brooke!" Haley smiled opening the door "I'm glad you made it, hey Rachel, and hello Joey what you got there?" Haley asked knelling down in front of her nephew.

"It's a present Aunt Rachie got me I wanted to show Uncle Nathan, Jamie and Daddy are they here?"

"Yeah little man they are out back."

Joey looked up at his mom asking if it was ok he goes outside and Brooke just nodded, as her Rachel and Haley walked into the kitchen. Brooke felt nervous knowing she told Lucas they could talk tonight, but thought maybe if she avoided him all night she wouldn't have to.

"This smells great Hales." Brooke said leaning over a pot and taking a small bite of food "and it taste just as good."

"Well thanks, Karen gave me the recipe."

"Karen…" Brooke chocked out, she had yet to talk to Karen since she been back. Of course when Brooke first got back Karen was out of town with Andy and Lily but Brooke knew she knew about Joey and also knew that Karen would be home within the week.

"Yeah Karen, have you talked to her yet?" Brooke just shook her head no looking at the ground feeling a little guilty. "You're going to have to sooner or later."

"Yeah I know, it's just Karen was like my mom, well since I never had one and I know how disappointed she will be with me; not only disappointed but extremely mad." Brooke sighed.

"Oh who you kidding Karen could never stay mad at you long, she loves you Brooke." Haley smiled hugging her friend "So don't worry just talk to her I'm sure she will understand."

"Plus she is Lucas's mom she knows how much of an ass he can be." Rachel added with a shrug making everyone laugh.

"True." Brooke laughed wiping a small tear she felt forming in her eye. "Well if you don't need any help I think I may go find my favorite god son and baby."

"When you say baby do you mean Joey or Lucas?" Rachel smirked.

"Joey!" Brooke snapped smacking her friend playfully.

"What I'm just saying, I'm sure Haley will agree with me."

"Oh I defiantly agree." Haley nodded.

"Whatever I hate both you." Brooke yelled as she walked out to the backyard to find, Lucas and Nathan grilling, as Joey and Jamie talked about his ball. "Oh I always loved a man who could cook." She grinned as she approached them.

"Brooke, hey what's up." Nathan spun around to hug her.

"Nothing, just wanted to come see my two favorite boys."

"Awe that's so sweet me and Lucas are fine." Nathan joked placing his hand on Lucas shoulder.

"Not you two, I meant them." Brooke laughed pointing over towards Joey and Jamie.

"Ouch." Lucas joked placing his hand on his heart like he was hurt "That hurts bad, Nathan are you ok, is your ego ok to handle that."

"I don't know man I'm pretty hurt, I may have to just go cry somewhere."

"Oh me too." Both guys laughed sniffing like they were about to cry.

"You two are just big babies." Brooke grinned "But if it means anything for a long time you two were my favorite Scott's."

"Ok that softens the blow some." Nathan joked.

"Yes well good but now I am going to see my new to favorite Scott boys, I'll talk to ya'll in a bit." She waved as she walked off.

"So how is your ego man?" Nathan asked as he flipped the food.

"What you mean?" Lucas asked looking away from Brooke at his brother.

"Just saying I mean it is Brooke Davis."

"Yeah I know who it is."

"Well, Peyton isn't here to get in the way, Lindsey is god knows where, and you two have a kid, maybe it's finally the right time for you two."

"Nate, we share a kid yes but nothing more she made that very clear. She doesn't even want to be my friend."

"Yeah because you and Brooke were good friends." Nathan let a dry laugh out at the thought.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Ok, let's see, you dated then broke up, she dated Felix and you were so jealous and again started liking her, she breaks up with Felix dates you again, then ya'll break up again. You get with Peyton and you never speak to Brooke really that much anymore and you want to know why I think you wouldn't talk to Brooke when you went out with Peyton?"

"No but I feel like you will tell me anyway." Lucas said rolling his eyes.

"Your right I will, I think it was because she made you nervous."

"She made me nervous?" Lucas said raising his eye brow at his little brother.

"Yeah you knew that if you were friends with Brooke again your feelings would come back and that made you nervous because you thought Peyton was the one. Don't you wonder why you broke up with Peyton, Brooke was the first person you called to meet you."

"I was in New York Nate she was the only one I knew there."

"Whatever man, you break up with Peyton and are in bed with Brooke the next night? Say all you want that you were drunk but I know that you wanted her with you in that bed, yeah you may have said Peyton which is seriously f'ed up but there is no doubt in my mind you wanted Brooke, you always have man, and I just know it's a matter of time before you do again."

Lucas stood there, was his brother right, did he want Brooke. He knew he wanted her that night and yes maybe some night he would dream about her and would get this feeling of wanting her, but was it because he had feelings for her still? He wasn't sure he just knew he wanted to talk to her and maybe see if they could be friends again or for the first time if he goes with his brother's logic of them never being it.

* * *

"Dinner was great Hales." Rachel said as her Brooke and Haley cleaned the kitchen.

"It was really good Tutor Girl, I haven't had that much good food in awhile." Brooke agreed.

"Well thank you but how about we go join the guys in the living room." Haley suggested as she poured each a glass of wine and handed it to them.

"Sound perfect." They both said as they followed her into the living room.

"Here babe." Haley said handing Nathan a beer and giving him a kiss.

"Thanks." He smiled pulling her into his lap as they sat on the couch.

"Here Luke, and if you trying kissing me or pulling me into your lap I may seriously kick your ass." Rachel smirked handing him a beer.

"Oh don't worry Rach I think I turned you down enough in high school to know I lost my chance at that." He laughed as she smacked him playfully.

"Actually you did, no one ever turned down a naked me let alone twice." She smirked as she fell next to Brooke on the couch.

"Wait naked you twice? I was there with the car and you did the skanky move of naked backseat…"

"Hey if I remember you did that move too." Rachel smirked causing everyone to laugh.

"Ok yeah I did, but back to the point, when was the second time, because Lucas and I got together pretty quick after that, well not to quick but still."

"Oh relax little virgin boy over there wouldn't even look at naked me and it was the night of fantasy boy draft, I blinded folded him, I stripped he covered me up and then came to see your skanky ass."

"Let's not talk about that, not one of my finest hours." Brooke cringed thinking about how she slept with Chris Keller that night and almost lost Lucas, but then again she did lose him so maybe it would have been better if he didn't take her back after that night.

"Yeah well mine either, do you know how long it took my ego to get back up to par after that night."

"Wait why would you strip naked with him blind folded because I maybe wrong but don't ya'll like seeing girls take their clothes off?" Haley questioned confused.

"Oh yeah I blinded folded him so he could shoot and prove to me that…" Rachel started but paused when she remembered that night and how Lucas got a weird look on his face as he looked up at Brooke.

"Prove what?" Haley asked.

"Oh that I was better than her at basketball, which of course I was." Lucas lied.

"Yeah that was it." Rachel said locking eyes with Lucas who quickly looked away.

"Oh."

"Ok new subject, how would ya'll like to see videos?" Rachel asked as she dug through her purse "and no before you ask it is not a Brooke and Nathan sex tape or Brooke or anyone sex tape."

"Well then I want to see it." Haley smiled glad it wasn't her husband and best friend again.

"Sure why not." Lucas and Nathan said together.

"Ok they may be ok with it but what is it before you play it." Brooke stepped in noticing the sneak look on her friends face.

"Brookie relax it's just a few of Joey, the one from when he was in the hospital and then his 1st birthday." Rachel assured.

"Ok fine." Brooke said slumping down.

"Alright this is Brooke giving birth to our little pride and joy and down worry it's all above the sheet." Rachel joked as she popped the tape in and hit play.

"_Ok I am never having sex again!" Brooke screamed as she pushed._

"_You're never having sex again or never having sex with a Scott again, because I swear those Scott boys have just way to much sperm, I beat Hales and Peyton have a small litter by now." Rachel smirked as she recorded._

"_Both!" Brooke yelled. "I swear if I see Lucas Scott again I am personally going to kick his ass!" Brooke yelled as she kept pushing._

"_Ok Brooke we need you to push." The doctor said._

"_What the hell you think I'm doing backing cookies!"_

"_Ok Brookie just relax and push so little Joey will get out of you." Rachel said trying to calm her friend._

"_Ok..." Brooke breathed as she pushed on last time._

"_And he is out." They heard the doctor yell but that was all they heard._

"_Why can't I hear him?" Brooke question as she looked up at Rachel "Rach he isn't crying why isn't he crying?"_

"_I don't know Brookie but I'm sure he is fine." Rachel said looking over at where the doctor's took him "I'm sure he is fine." She whispered again._

A tear fell down her cheek a she watched them working on Joey, remembering that day and how it was the worst moments of her life, she looks over at Rachel who also as a tear and Brooke pats her leg and Rachel looks over and smiles as they look back up at the tape, it goes black a few seconds then more comes on.

"_Hey Brookie how is he doing?" Rachel asked again from behind the camera._

"_I'm fine just waiting for him to get better." She said as she rubbed her hand over the glass that was holding Joey._

"_He will I know it, he is Brooke Davis's baby isn't he, that alone make him a fighter." Rachel smiles down at her best friend._

"_Yeah and he is Lucas's too, and one thing I'll give the Scott's they are fighters, in high school I waited for them to name a wing after the Scotts at the hospital they seemed to be there so much." Brooke laughed for the first time in days._

"_Brooke why don't you go home…" Rachel said but Brooke just started to shake her head no._

"_I don't want to leave I want him to know I'm here."_

"_He knows you are, but when he wakes up he needs a healthy mommy. Brooke you gave birth just a few days ago you haven't left the hospital slept or ate. Go home I will watch him."_

"_I can't Rach, I can't lose him." She cried as Rachel pulled her into a hug._

"_You won't he will be fine, I promise, he will always be fine, but I need you to be fine so will you at least go eat something, I will stay I promise."_

"_You promise you won't leave him?" Brooke asked through sobs._

"_Promise, now go eat." Brooke just nodded as she walked out of the room. Rachel sat down the camera and took the seat Brooke was sitting in._

"I didn't know I left the camera on." Rachel said completely forgetting this part, no one spoke just all stared at the TV screen.

"_Hey gorgeous." Rachel started but stopped to control her emotion as before she stared again "I know you aren't feeling too good right now but I really need you to wake up." She begged as a tear fell. "You see your mommy needs you and I don't know what she will do if she lost you, she barely got over losing one Scott boy I don't think she could handle losing two."_

Lucas's head shot over to look at Brooke who just kept her eyes focused on the screen.

"_And honestly I don't think I could lose you either, I mean you are going to be mine and Brooke's baby boy, the only man we are going to ever need and count on. I know your mommy needs you and I don't think I can take care of her alone. So what do you say will you wake up please, for your Aunt Rachel why don't you open those beautiful eyes, so we can see if you have your mommy's or daddy's._" _Rachel asked though teary eyes, and she beamed when she saw his eyes open "Joey!" she screamed "oh baby your awake. Brooke!" she yelled "Brooke come here!" she screamed as Brooke ran in._

"_What is he ok?" Brooke cried running over to her baby. _

"_He opened his eye Brooke he opened them." Rachel smiled as they watched him clinch his little fist. "I'll go get the doctor." Rachel said running out._

"_Oh baby…" Brooke cried "You're going to be ok. God you're going to be ok." She cried but now happy tear she looked down at his opened eyes and smiled "You have your daddy's eyes." She whispered "Those gorgeous blue eyes."_

Everyone sat there not daring to speak as Rachel, Brooke and Haley wiped a tear that were falling.

"Ok no more of these sad videos." Rachel finally said jumping off the couch and pulling out another video. "This is his 1st birthday much happier." Rachel said putting it in and falling back on the couch.

"_Well what is this, another toy truck?" Brooke laughed as Joey sat in her lap and she opened his presents and Rachel again on the camera. "Rach I think we bought too much for him."_

"_Oh what's the point of having all this money if we can't spend it on our baby?" You heard Rachel's voice from behind the camera._

"_That's true but I think his favorite is still that damn basketball." Brooke groaned as she handed it back to Joey._

"_What do you expect he is a Scott?"_

"_Yeah whatever, I hate basketball." Brooke again groaned, but stopped as he phone went off, she looked at it an sighed ignoring the call._

"_Who was it?" Rachel asked._

"_Haley..." Brooke's voice cracked as she looked at her phone._

"_Why not just answer it?"_

"_Because if I do then I will cry and tell her about Joey, then she will hate me and I will never be ok if I know Haley hates me." Brooke answered annoyed._

Haley looked over at Brooke and gave a sweet smile that Brooke gave back before they turned back to the screen.

"_Wait there is someone at the door, just a second. Joey don't do anything cute until I get back." Rachel laughed running to the door. "Brooke it's a packaged for you." Rachel yelled as she walked back into the room still off camera._

"Oh no, I remember this Rach turn it off." Brooke said jumping for the remote.

"What? Why?"Rachel asked confused.

"Because the damn package!" Brooke said reaching for the remote again but Lucas grabbed it.

"What's in the package?" Lucas asked confused.

"Oh it was…" Rachel said as her eyes widened "nothing, you know Brooke is right this is boring let go do something else." Rachel said reaching also for the remote.

"No, I want to watch my son's first birthday." Lucas said pulling it away.

"Lucas I swear to god give me that damn remote." Brooke snapped.

"What's the big deal Brooke?" Nathan asked confused to why Brooke and Rachel seemed so worried.

"Lucas's book." Haley whispered as she sat up looking at the TV.

"What?" Lucas and Nathan said together as they watched the screen.

"_Brooke don't read that." Rachel all but ordered._

"I can't watch this." Brooke said jumping off and running out the room.

"Brooke!" Rachel called as she followed but the others stayed watching especially Lucas.

"_Why can't I read it?_" _Brooke asked like she didn't know the answer._

"_Because Brooke you will read that book, either get extremely upset or go to Tree Hill both of which I don't want to see happen."_

"_I will not go to Tree Hill." Brooke said as she held the book in her hands._

"_Yeah right Brooke I have seen you book the plane 4 times already, it's just the matter of time before you go there confess yourself and how much you still love him."_

"_I don't still love him." Brooke said annoyed._

"_Brooke, come on."_

"_Ok maybe but I won't tell him that, he is happy with Peyton and if I go back…" she sighed_

"_If you go back what?"_

"_Ok in high school I was known as the school slut everyone knew it and thought it but Lucas was the only person to not make me feel they weren't right, but then that night he said Peyton and it was almost like him confirming whatever one thought, that not only did everyone think it but he did too." She sighed wiping a tear "And when I go home with his child, a child who was created out of a drunken night, then I confirm it to everyone. I can't do that Rach, I won't."_

"_Is that partly why you won't talk to Haley?" Rachel asked and Brooke just nodded "Well not that I agree with you thinking Haley of all people would hate you, I understand where your coming from. So you know what I say?"_

"_What?"_

"_Screw them all of them." Brooke just laughed "I mean it, let's forget all the pain Tree Hill brought us."_

"_And Lucas? What about him?" Brooke asked almost pleading for her friend to tell her what to do._

"_I say screw him too, I mean don't actually have sex with him again but you know, soon your love for him will fade and the jackass move he made you will forget."_

"_Yeah." _

"_And as bad as it sound I'm glad you got drunk and screwed I mean we got this gorgeous thing out of it." Rachel smiled rubbing Joey head._

"_Yeah me too." Brooke whispered kissing the top of his head. "Me too."_

The TV went black and everyone sat there not daring to speak, all eyes moved to the door where Brooke walked in trying to avoid everyone looks especially Lucas's.

"I forgot my purse." Brooke said walking over to the table picking it up.

"Brooke…" Lucas stared but cut off by her hand.

"Don't… I need to go." She said walking out the room as Lucas right on her heels "Rachel brings Joey home." She yelled not waiting for an answer as she ran to her car.

"Brooke!" Lucas kept calling "Brooke will you stop!" he said grabbing her arm.

"Please let me go Lucas." she begged not looking up at him.

"Not until you talk to me."

"I'm not talking to you Lucas, the only thing we have to talk about is my son!" she snapped yanking her arm "Anything other than that doesn't matter, not anymore anyways." She said jumping in her car and speeding off without listening to him.

"Damn it!" Lucas yelled turning back around to the house where Rachel, Haley, and Nathan all stood facing him.

"I'm sorry Lucas I forgot that was on there I shouldn't have shown it." Rachel sighed feeling extremely guilty right now.

"I don't think she is a slut and I never would." Lucas said as he turned back to the road where Brooke sped off.

"We know that Lucas." Haley said.

"Yeah but she doesn't." He mumbled more to himself.

"She does she was just upset that night after the book and what you wrote in it." Rachel sighed.

"What did you write?" Nathan asked.

Lucas stood there remembering what he wrote, he had spent hours it seemed on one entire to her and redid it about a hundred times. He wanted to say he missed her, hoped she was doing ok and to call him. He wanted to write her a letter like in high school, telling her a day didn't pass when he didn't think of her and what the once had, or how when he found her note it hurt him, because she wasn't there when he woke up, but instead he wrote just a quick sentence that didn't say anything he wanted just; 'L_ot has happened good and bad but I'll never forget you and what we once had. – Lucas'_

He knew it wasn't much but knew she understood, but know he thinks about it and what he said and only thinks one thing;

"Doesn't matter, not anymore."

**A/N: Reviews are awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

Brooke sat on her bed eating a carton of ice cream with tissues all around her and tears still falling down her face as she worked on some sketches. She went all these years not letting herself cry over Lucas Scott and since she came back to Tree Hill it seemed that's all she ever did. She just wanted to avoid everyone right now, Haley came by some, and so did Nathan just to check on her. Rachel felt terrible for what had happened and for the last three days tried to make it up to her but Brooke wasn't mad at Rachel she herself forgot what was on that tape, but then there was Lucas he called a few times and she ignored them and he even came by some to get Joey but she wouldn't come downstairs she would give Joey a kiss before Lucas got there and went up to her room.

Joey didn't understand why his mommy was so upset but he knew it wasn't good to cry as much as she had. Even as young as he was he knew it wasn't ok and he was worried about her, he asked her what was wrong but she would just smile and tell him she was just tired. He asked his Aunt Rachie and she just would tell him his mom was having a bad day but she would be ok, but he knew she wasn't. Even a 4 he could tell that all of a sudden when his dad came by his mom wasn't there and if he mentioned his dad in front of his mom she would just get upset again and he didn't like it one bit.

"Hey little man you ready to go?" Lucas asked walking into Brooke's apartment. He hadn't talked to her about what happened and he was not happy about it. He wanted to tell her sorry and how bad he truly felt about it all but she would return his calls or see him when he came by.

"Yeah but I want to say by too mommy first." Joey said as he sat at the table finishing his food, before heading to one of the high school basketball games with his dad, Uncle Nathan, and Jamie.

"Ok well run upstairs to say bye and I will wait."

"No I want her to come down here." He said hoping maybe if his mom saw his dad she wouldn't be upset anymore.

"Gorgeous why don't you just run upstairs and tell her, I mean do you really want her to walk all the way down here, it's a long walk and she is old." Rachel laughed hoping the little boy in front of her would understand.

"No! I want mommy to come downstairs." Joey argued.

"Ok, I will… I will go get her." Rachel said knowing it was no use arguing with him, since he was just as stubborn as his mother.

* * *

"Brooke..." Rachel said tapping on her best friend's door and walking in. "Joey wants you to come say bye to him."

"I already said bye to him." Brooke said as she finished her final sketch that her mother was yelling at her to send out.

"I know but he has insisted on you to come down and tell him bye again." Rachel explained "He is just as stubborn as you."

"Is _he _here?"

"Yeah he is."

"Then I am not going downstairs." Brooke stated.

"Brooke Penelope Davis!" Rachel snapped growing frustrated with her friend "I get you are hurt and maybe a little embarrassed but you can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?" Brooke said as she kept drawing.

"This!" Rachel said pulling the pad out of Brooke's hand "You have a gorgeous 4 year old downstairs who needs his mother! He is worried about you and I am running out of things to tell him. He loves you, I love you and you need to stop being upset and mopping and take care of YOUR SON!" Rachel yelled as Brooke just looked at her "Look, you of all people know what it's like have you parent shut you out do you really want Joey to feel like that?"

"I… I am not doing that to Joey." Brooke stuttered shocked by what Rachel just said to her.

"Maybe not on purpose but you are." Rachel said throwing Brooke's pad on her bed and walking out.

Brooke sat there and now was upset again not because of Lucas and what happened but because she thought she hurt Joey. The most important thing to her in the whole world, the only thing that made her wake up every morning and she was hurting him.

"I'm sorry sweetie mommy is busy finishing work, but she said she hoped you have fun and that she will see you when you get home." Rachel smiled at Joey.

"Yeah whatever." Joey sighed jumping out of his chair and walking to the front door with Lucas and got in the car.

* * *

"You excited about the game?" Nathan asked Joey who seemed to be a little too quiet for a 4 year old.

"I guess." Joey said still a little upset Brooke didn't come downstairs to say by to him.

"Is he ok?" Nathan asked Lucas as they walked into the gym.

"No I think he is upset because Brooke is upset." Lucas explained as they sat on the bleachers waiting for the game to start.

* * *

Joey was having fun he loved watching the team play and thought it was cool how everyone acted when his dad and Uncle Nathan got there. Everyone thought it was so cool Nathan and Lucas Scott was there, though Joey didn't really know why he thought it was pretty cool.

"Is this seat taken?" Joey heard someone ask as he turned to see Brooke. Lucas and Nathan just looked at her both happy to see her out of the house and that she was here with Joey.

"Mommy!" he squealed throwing his arms around her. "What you doing here?"

"Well I wanted to spend time with my baby, is that ok? I mean if you just want a guys day then I will leave."

"No I want you to stay, right daddy?" Joey looked over at Lucas who just smiled.

"Yeah we would like you to stay." He said happy to see her.

"Yeah I mean trust me this all guy things in not so much fun we need a girl around." Nathan laughed as Brooke just gave him a wink.

"Well good." She said taking a seat next to Joey, she had a big smile across her face as Joey climbed into her lap and sat explaining to her what was going on. Brooke would just smile at how she would ask a question and he would give her a look like are you stupid come on mommy, but still he didn't mind explaining it. The look actually reminded her of the one Lucas would give her when they dated; she would ask one of the easiest questions like 'Ok where do you have to stand for a three pointer?' and he would give her the same look Joey gave her, but would still answer.

"Hey baby boy." Brooke whispered in his ear as he turned to look up at her with a smile "Mommy is sorry for not being such a great mommy lately." She said trying not to cry.

"It's ok mommy." He smiled leaning up and kissing her cheek "I know you love me."

"Good because mommy loves you more than anything in this whole world and if you ever start to question that you just give mommy a good hit in the head."

"Your silly mommy." He giggled as he turned back to the game. Brooke just kissed the top of his head, glad that he knew she loved him. She would NEVER want him to question that like she did growing up. Brooke though she loved things in her life like her friends, like she loved Lucas, never really knew what love was until she had Joey. He was her world and she wouldn't be able to live with herself if he thought different.

Brooke didn't look at Lucas much because this wasn't about him, this was about her baby, her son and right now she couldn't be happier.

"Let's go Ravens." His little voice yelled and she could help but smile, pulling her arms tight around him and hugging him as he giggled "Mommy you are going to crush me." He laughed now completely happy and glad his mommy was with him and seemed happy.

"I'm sorry baby I just missed you." She explained.

"I didn't go anywhere." He giggled at how funny Brooke was acting.

"Yeah I know but I still missed you." She said kissing his cheek as he squirmed in her lap giggling.

Lucas was happy that Brooke was here even if she had yet to say a word to him. He could tell Joey was upset that she was kind of shutting him out. He knew Joey was 4 but he also knew what it was like to have Brooke Davis open up herself to you and then shut you out and if it was hard on him he could only imagine it on a 4 year old. Lucas knew sooner or later he was going to have to talk to Brooke about everything no matter how much both wanted to avoid it but right now he was just going to let it be and let everyone be happy together.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I know its short but it's more of a filler chapter and I am suffering some writers block on this story. I know where I want to go just not sure how I want to get there but I hope you like this chapter and review please : ))**


	9. Chapter 9

"You think she misses me?" Lucas randomly asks as he and Nathan sat at the River Court. Lucas just dropped off Joey at Brooke's house and they still haven't talked. After the basketball game a week ago Lucas found that Brooke had spent more and more time avoiding him. He would show up at Nathan and Haley's she would just happen to be leaving, or he would go pick up Joey and she would tell him what she needed to like where she was going to be and if she needed to pick him up, but nothing else and it was driving him nuts.

"Who Lindsey?" Nathan asked taking another shot. He wasn't sure if Lucas and Lindsey had talked much since she went back to New York, but he honestly didn't think Lucas missed her that much. Nathan always figured Lindsey was just his rebound from at first he thought Peyton but now he was starting to wonder if both Peyton and Lindsey was his rebound from Brooke.

"What? No, I mean Brooke." Lucas clarified, he hadn't really thought of Lindsey other then when he sent her something about his book, wow that sounds bad doesn't it, he doesn't miss his girlfriend.

"Oh…" Nathan said stopping his shots and walking over taking a seat next to his brother on the picnic table.

"I mean is it bad or wrong that I wished she missed me all this time and that I want her to miss me now?" Lucas asked his little brother not even sure if what he just asked made much since.

"No its not, but I think the thing is did you miss her?"

Lucas sat there thinking about what he and Brooke had been through and his feelings for her. He had thought he moved on from her with Lindsey, yet then when he thought about it he knew something was missing with both Peyton and Lindsey something he only really felt with Brooke, something he never knew if he could explain to anyone but was sure she felt it too.

"Yeah I do." Lucas sighed "But then when I think about it I wonder if I even have a right to miss her."

"What you mean?" Nathan asked slightly confused to why his brother thought missing Brooke wasn't allowed or something.

"I hurt her bad Nate, I mean she wanted me to fight for her and I failed that. I left her for Peyton not ones but twice. I cut her off as a friend which I wish to God every day I hadn't done yet that night in New York I call she comes you know." Lucas explained shaking his head as he thought of it "Then I do that shit to her. I sleep with her and then call her Peyton."

"Luke man…" Nathan started trying to think of something to make his brother feel better yet knowing there wasn't.

"I didn't even call her Nate. I go there have sex with her and never call her." Lucas snapped. He didn't know why he never did, maybe because he knew she wouldn't answer or maybe because her note telling him she wouldn't hear from her for awhile. Yet it was Brooke he should have known, he always could tell when something was up with her and when she cut Haley off it should have been a red flag to him something wasn't right.

"But she is here now, she is her and you have a son with her man."

"Yeah I do…" he smiled as he thought of it. "She is such a great mom. She is so kind and loving to Joey, god the look on his face when he saw her show up just showed how good she is with him. You know when we were together we use to talk about having kids."

"Really?" Nathan said a little surprised he knew they were in love but never thought either saw it past high school, but then again no one saw him and Haley past junior year.

"Yup, I guess after our little scare when we first dated Brooke seemed to think about it more. We were just lying there one night and she told me how when she got older she wanted a little boy and I personally wanted a little girl that looked just like her." Lucas smiled as he thought about it "However she quickly talked me out of that thought when she asked if I really wanted a little girl like Brooke Davis." Lucas laughed.

"Yeah I know, the guys would go crazy over her." Nathan agreed.

"I know I was a teenage boy and I had Brooke so I knew exactly how they would feel and think." Lucas paused as he thought about it "She was so afraid that she would turn out like her parents, but I never thought that would happen. Brooke was so different when we first meet, she was crazy and wild, then something happened and she changed she grow up and that Brooke I had no doubt in my mind would make a great mother."

"And she is," Nathan agreed "Brooke is an amazing mother, the way Joey seems to light up when he sees her, but I have seen her have that effect on someone before." Nathan said looking over at his brother who was just looking down.

"Yeah me too." Lucas sighed playing with his hands.

"Do you still love her?"

"I…." Lucas started but paused "I think I will always love her. I mean she was the first girl I ever truly loved, who I gave my heart too. I just don't know if we are meant to be." Lucas sighed.

"Why not?" Nathan asked "I mean it's not high school anymore, you and Peyton are over for good. You two share a son together and it is clear she still loves you."

"I don't know if she does…"

"You're kidding right? I mean we both saw the tape, she said she loved you. Rachel admitted she was missing you and you saw her crying. Brooke doesn't cry for any reason, only when she truly is missing and hurting."

"Nathan I called her Peyton, I had sex with her and said I love you Peyton."

"Yeah and that tape was recorded after you said I love Peyton. It was a full year and 9 months later and she still said she loved you." Nathan said like it was so obvious "Luke, I love Brooke I do she is like my baby sister and we have grown very close, and she only has 3 major weaknesses 1 being her mom who treats her like shit yet has this hold on her that pisses me off beyond believe, 2 being Joey who can give her that Brooke Davis pout and those Lucas Scott eyes and she is putty in his hands..."

"And the 3rd being?" Lucas asked.

"You," Nathan shrugged "I don't know what it was but I knew Brooke before you and for some reason she meet you and was a goner, the strong, wild party girl Brooke Davis went away and she turned herself into someone who was good enough for you. Though I loved the Brooke before you definitely changed her for the better but still you changed her. That's why she took you back that second time, and would have a million times after and even if you stopped being her friend; she was there in New York when you called. You have the strongest hold on her and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it is other then she loves you."

Lucas sat there taking in what his brother told him, wondering if he was right, if he had a control over Brooke no one else had. He knew she changed but he never really thought it was because she wanted to be good enough for him. Brooke was so confident with herself, so he would never think Brooke Davis would fell beneath him, not good enough for him.

"Now…" Nathan said bring Lucas out of his thoughts "The only question is do you love her? Do you want her back but for good this time? Do you want to be a real family with Joey and Brooke? Because if you do I think you should but if there is a small part of you not sure I say don't because I honestly don't think Brooke could handle getting her heart smashed by you for a third time and I also don't think it would be fair to Joey making him think his parents will be together just to have them break up again. Plus Joey wouldn't resent the hell out of you if you broke his mother's heart." Nathan said "But if you want it Luke if you want to be happy with her and your son you should be."

Lucas just looked down at his hands; he knew that Nathan was right. It wouldn't be fair to Brooke or Joey to get back with Brooke just too leave her again. He knew he loved her but wasn't sure if it was more because she was his first love or even because of Joey. Then he thought would she even take him back, even if it was true he had a hold over her he left her twice, what would make her think he would be in it for real this time. Then the last thing Joey resenting him, he knew that would happen if he hurt Brooke again. Even if they did date awhile and he got close to Joey well closer to him if he broke Brooke's heart again Joey would hate him, hate him more than anything and that he wouldn't be able to live with.

So was it worth it, was the chance with Brooke worth the down fall if it didn't work out. Hurting her would not only kill Joey but it would kill him because he never wanted to hurt her yet he seemed to do it constantly. Lucas just took a deep breath as he looked over at the river he had seem to stare at so much over the years before turning back to look at his little brother who was starting to talk again.

"So man what's it going to be?"

* * *

**A/N: I know its short but I just wanted to make a chapter about just Lucas and the things he was feeling and thinking. I hope you all enjoy it and reviews would be nice :))**


	10. Chapter 10

"No I can't I'm sorry." Brooke yelled into her phone. "I don't care I am doing my business from Tree Hill…Yes I know that but…but…Mother it's my business." Brooke yelled again "Fine whatever I'll figure it out." Brooke said slamming her phone and throwing it across her living room.

"Whoa Brookie," Rachel said dodging the phone and falling back on the couch "What does Bitchtoria want now?"

"She said that my company is failing with me in Tree Hill." Brooke said falling next to her best friend and roommate on the couch "She wants me to come back and fix things."

"Are you going?" Rachel asked sitting up.

"I don't want my company to go under, but I know if I stay here she will just take over completely. Yet I know I can't just pull Joey away from here, from the people he has grown close to, from Lucas." Brooke sighed.

"Well then don't." Rachel said and Brooke just looked at her "Look I'm sure whatever problems you are having at work you could fix in three, four days tops. So go to New York fix what needs to be fixed then come back home."

"Rach we planned on staying the summer its slowly coming to the end of it and we are going to go back sooner or later. I mean I don't want to make Joey go back now just to come here for another week then leave again. If I leave now it's for good, I mean my business is in New York my stores are in New York."

"What if we made a store here?" Rachel suggested and Brooke just looked at her like she was nuts.

"Rachel my mom would never allow me to have a store in Tree Hill."

"Look at me!" Rachel said turning Brooke around placing her hands on her best friends shoulders "You are Brooke Penelope Davis, a bad ass fashion designer and a hell of a mother. Clothes Over Bro's is your company not that bitch you call your mothers, yours. So if you want to make a store in Tree Hill or hell Guam I don't care and Victoria can't do anything about it."

"There is no reason to be in Tree Hill, I have nothing keeping me here." Brooke argued, not that a store here was a bad idea it was actually a good one, yet if she is in Tree Hill she has to see a certain someone everyday and she could barley handle it for the summer what she going to do for her whole life.

"There is Mouth, Nathan Jamie. They are here, Haley is here and I know you don't want to admit it but Lucas is here. Please I will be here, other than my few trips back in fourth I will be here."

"I don't know Rach."

"Yes you do, think about Joey, he just got his family do you really want him to lose all them now?" Rachel asked and Brooke just shook her head no "I know it would be hard living here with Lucas and your son but you can't let the fear of him keep your son from being happy, to keep you from being happy." Rachel smiled "So what you say Brookie, let's start our life, here in Tree Hill with the people we love."

* * *

Brooke walked nervously up to Lucas's house to pick up Joey. He had spent the whole day with him just the two of them and Brooke felt bad that she was about to tell him she was going to take him back to New York with her.

"Hey," Lucas smiled opening the door to find Brooke, "Joey is in the kitchen he just finishing up eating." Lucas smiled stepping aside for Brooke to enter "Come on in he is almost done."

"Umm…OK." Brooke said walking in feeling weird back in Lucas's house. She had only come by his house one time since she has been back but she didn't enter, she hadn't been in his house since that time that psycho stalked Peyton. They were both so scared and slept over with Lucas and Brooke one night woke up to find him with his arm tight around her waist, Peyton had left that night to see her real brother and Brooke was still scared to be alone and somehow Lucas being Lucas talked her into staying saying it was fine, so Brooke fell asleep and when she opened her eyes she found him holding her like he had done some many times before. Brooke knew it was an old habit or something, him falling asleep holding her close to him, yet to Brooke it meant everything being in his arms again. "Umm… Lucas." Brooke said shaking herself of all her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"I need to talk to you about something, something about Joey." Brooke explained to make sure he knew it wasn't anything about them. They still haven't talked about her video, or her feelings or whatever he wanted to talk to the night before the embarrassment Brooke went through and Brooke knew she was never going to have that talk not if she could help it.

"Alright what's up?" Lucas asked a little nervous to what was going on with his son.

"Well you see, I need to go back to New York." Brooke explained and saw as Lucas face fell and then turn from sadness to anger.

"Well you aren't taking Joey." He snapped.

"Umm...yes I am taking my son back with me."

"No you aren't taking our son anywhere! I just got him Brooke, I just meet him and you can't take him back away from me, that's not fair. It's not fair to me and it's not fair to Joey, you can't put us together to pull us apart again." Lucas said pacing not believing Brooke was going to do that, take his son from him again.

"Lucas…" Brooke started but he just interrupted.

"No, I won't let you take him from me Brooke, I mean how long until I see him again. 1 week, a month, or you just going to disappear for 4 more years then come back again?" he yelled.

"Are you done?" Brooke asked "Are you done with your tantrum so I can talk now?" Brooke asked, if it wasn't so serious she would have laughed at him, Lucas was never one to lose his cool yet she knew she always had the effect on him where he would ramble like an idiot then scream and then in the past she would just kiss him and shut him up, yet she couldn't do that now, she would just have to wait for him to stop before she could finish what she needed to say.

"Yes say whatever you want but it won't change that you aren't taking him away from me again." Lucas said with completely seriousness.

"Ok well since you have finally shut up," Brooke said "I am not taking him away from you." Brooke stated and watch Lucas's mood change yet again "I am going back to New York and I am taking Joey with me…" she said "But.." she added knowing he was about to interrupt her "It is only going to be four days and I am coming back, we are coming back."

"You are?" Lucas asked not wanting to get to happy if Brooke was just telling him this to shut him up.

"Yes we are, I need to fix some things with work, sell my apartment, pack up the rest of mine and Joey's stuff, and then once I get back I am going to find a location for a new store, and I am also going to start looking for a preschool for Joey."

"A preschool?" Lucas asked with a smile playing on his lips.

"Yes a preschool, because if I am getting a job and if I am going to be staying in Tree Hill," she smiled "Joey needs a preschool."

"You're staying?" Lucas smiled and Brooke just nodded "Your staying in Tree Hill, Joey is staying in Tree Hill?"

"His family is here Luke, you are here and I won't take him away from you and I won't take you away from him." Brooke smiled as the joy crossed all over Lucas.

"You're staying." Lucas repeated with a smile as he pulled Brooke in a big hug, the first hug they have shared in over a month, first form of physical contact they have shared since she had been back. "Thank you Brooke, thank you."

"Yeah," Brooke said pulling out from their hug "But I need to get home pack and stuff." Brooke said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Brooke…" Lucas called and she spun to look at him "Let him stay with me, I mean for the next few days while you are gone."

"I don't know Lucas." Brooke sighed not that she didn't trust Lucas, well she didn't trust him but she did trust him with her son. Lucas proved himself to her when it came to Joey and she knew he would guard Joey with his own life but still.

"Please Brooke, it's only a few days and I haven't got to spend an entire day and night with him. He can sleep in Lily's old room, or even my mom's. Please trust me with him please." Lucas begged.

"Lucas I know and it's not that I don't trust you with him because I do I promise I do." Brooke reassured.

"Then what is it then?"

"Because I don't think I can handle it." Brooke shrugged "Since the day he has been born I have never left him alone with anyone, not even Rachel over night. I don't know if I can go a whole four days not seeing him."

"I know I get that, but what if he calls you every night, and every morning." Lucas asked "I will keep my phone on me all day and if you just want to hear his voice, or something you can call and I will answer I promise."

"Umm…" Brooke thought for a second, but knowing with that look in Lucas's eyes she would have trouble saying no, it was the same look Joey gives her when he wants to get his way, and the look Lucas would give her all those years back. "Joey does that you know." Brooke laughed and he just looked at her "That look you're giving me; he gives me that look when he is trying to get his way."

"Well is it working?" Lucas asked with a small laugh.

"Ok…" Brooke finally gave in watching Lucas light up "But Rachel is going to be here, so if he misses her take him to her. I will be back in four days and I will call every night."

"That's fine." Lucas smiled.

"And he has to have a story before he goes to bed, he can't sleep without it."

"I can read to him." Lucas smiled, elated that he was getting to spend time with his son.

"When he takes a bath he has to have bubbles and his toy boat, I will pack that and bring it over." Brooke said and Lucas just nodded "He has a habit of waking up in the middle of the night from nightmares so don't be surprised if he joins you in the bed at night." And Lucas just nodded "I am trusting you with my world Lucas, he is all I have."

"I know Brooke I will take care of him I promise, I won't mess this up." Lucas reassured and Brooke just nodded.

"Ok…" Brooke nodded "Ok."

"Mommy!" Joey squealed running in and jumping in his Brooke's waiting arms. "I had so much fun today, Skills taught me how to beat daddy at basketball." Joey grinned that precious 4 year old grin that melted Brooke's heart.

"He did, did he?" Brooke asked and Joey just smiled "Well sweetie what if you could spend the next four days with just daddy and the guys?"

"That would be cool, but what about you and Aunt Rachie?"

"Well Aunt Rachie will be here but mommy has to go back to New York, but I am coming back soon. I will only be gone as long as Aunt Rachie was." Brooke explained.

"Oh…" Joey said a little sad his mom was leaving him.

"But you get to spend the night here with Lucas, isn't that cool? Like a sleep over just the two of you." Brooke smiled knowing if Joey thought he got to spend the night with his dad he would be happier about it, since he had asked on many occasions if he could.

"Really?" Joey asked excited.

"Really," Brooke smiled "And I know for a fact your daddy gives the best sleepovers." Brooke smiled looking up at Lucas who just let out a small laugh. "I bet you could even get him to let you stay up later then mommy can."

"I bet that too, daddy is just as bad at saying no to me as you and Aunt Rachie." Joey giggled.

"Yeah I bet he is." Brooke laughed "So what you say, you excited for your sleepover?"

"Will you tell me goodnight at night?" Joey asked and Brooke just nodded "Ok."

"Great now let's go home and get you packed." Brooke said picking up Joey in her arms "I will bring him to you in the morning." Brooke said to Lucas.

"Alright," Lucas smiled opening the front door "Brooke thanks again."

"No problem Lucas, just take care of my baby ok?" Brooke said more as an order.

"I will," Lucas smiled as Brooke walked and got in her car and drive off whispering to himself "I won't mess up again."

* * *

**Review :))**


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke laid in her bedroom in her apartment in New York, she had originally planned on selling it, however she and Rachel talked about it, and they decided to keep it for right now since both would be traveling back and forth from Tree Hill to New York. She had only been in New York two days and wanted to go home so bad, she missed her baby boy; she talked to him about a million times since she left but still was missing him. She was missing the little things he and her would do, like their bed time stories or how he would join her in the bed when he had nightmares. Truth was she could tell when she talked to him how much fun he was having with Lucas and she was a little jealous by it.

She couldn't sleep that night because she had a bad feeling, something she couldn't explain just a mother feeling and she needed to make sure he was ok. She grabbed her phone not even caring it was almost 3:30 in Tree Hill and dialed the number she had memorized since high school.

"_Hello?_"_ she heard a sleepy voice on the other line._

"Is he ok?" Brooke asked.

"_He is fine._" _Lucas mumbled into the phone keeping his eyes closed._

"Will you check on him? I have a bad feeling._"_

"_I swear he is sound asleep Pretty Girl, like I am trying to do."_

Brooke froze for a second at the nickname, the nickname she hadn't heard in years. The nickname she hadn't heard since that night in New York, all those years back when she gave into him, like she always did. She quickly shook off the feeling she felt and focused back on why she was calling.

"Please Luke; please check on him for me." She begged into the phone and heard him roll out of his bed and the tired, heavy foot steps down the hall to his baby sister's room.

"_He is sound asleep,_" _Lucas yawned into the phone, as he looked at the little boy asleep and smiling slightly as he watched him holding on tight to his pillow "He sleeps just like you, you know." He smiled shutting the door and walking back to his room pretty much awake now._

"Really? I always thought he slept like you._"_ Brooke smiled.

"_Nope the way he clings onto whatever is around him is definitely Brooke Davis sleeping style._" _Lucas laughed falling back on his bed, as he laid there thinking._

"What is it?" Brooke asked.

"_What is what?_"

"What is it that you are thinking about?" She clarified and heard him let out a small laugh.

"_How did you know I was thinking about something?_"

"Please Broody I can hear your thinking all the way up in New York." She laughed and he laughed "So what's up?" She asked, figuring since she woke him up, she might as well let him talk about what was making his mind race.

"_I just… I just don't know anything about him._" _He sighed into the phone._

"Yes you do._"_

"_No I don't, like I know he likes basketball, and that he his favorite kind of ice cream is, which is chocolate chocolate chip just like you." He laughed which made her laugh, kind of enjoying hearing her laugh since he hadn't heard it in so long "But I don't really know anything about him, stuff that makes him Joey."_

"Well what is it you want to know?_"_

"_Everything."_

"Ok well, he is a lot like you. He broods all the time which I don't get since he was around me and Rachel and we do everything but brood,_" _she teased and he laughed but stayed quite as she kept going "He has those blue eyes of your and that look you give."

"_What look?_"

"The 'I will give you my sweet innocent smile but I'm not at all sweet and innocent'."

"_I do not have that look._" _He laughed._

"Oh please, you totally have that look; you used it on me all the time, to get your way, you used it to get me to let him stay with you._" _Brooke laughed "He is pretty shy when you first meet him just like you. He is smart really smart, he loves being read to and he also loves reading the story to you, which I believe I just read a story so much to him he memorized it but still not the point. Oh he can also read me pretty well, which pisses me off because I know he got that from you, even at 4 he can tell me what I am feeling without me having to say a thing." Brooke sighed at the last part still hating that Lucas could do that to her.

"_He has your weird spur of the moment hungry strikes like you._" _Lucas laughed._

"I don't have weird spur of the moment hungry strikes." She protested and heard as he laughed.

"_Yes you do. do you know how many times I would wake up roll over and find you were not next to me but in the kitchen eating god knows what._"_ He laughed but then stopped when he thought of the night he rolled over and she wasn't there, not because she was in the kitchen somewhere but because she left and only left a note behind._

"Well he does that eye rolling thing you do when I steal his French fries._" _Brooke smiled.

"_Well he probably agrees with if you want some buy them, don't say you don't want them and then eat all of mine._" _He smirked and could picture her rolling her eyes at him "Don't roll you eyes at me."_

"I wasn't._"_

"_Yeah I'm sure you weren't." Lucas laughed then paused thinking about something "What about his heart?" he asked wondering if he had a bad heart like him._

"It's perfect," Brooke smiled into the phone "When he was born after he started to feel better I made sure to get him tested and my baby has the most perfect heart."

"_Good._" _Lucas whispered more to himself relieved his son was healthy. Both sat there in silence thinking, until Brooke being Brooke broke it._

"He likes his shower temp. Like you," she added, trying to change the subject to something not as serious.

"_Not like me, like normal people._"_ He teased kind of glad she changed the subject._

"Hey I am normal."Brooke squealed.

"_No you're not, I have never meet anyone who likes their showers as burning hot as yours._"

"Well how many people have you showered with Scott? I mean are you taking a poll?" she teased in a friendly matter but not expecting his answer.

"_No, you are actually the only person I have ever showered with._"

"What? Really, I mean you never did with Peyton or Lindsey?" Brooke asked surprised.

"_Nope, there are lots of things I have done with you that I haven't done with anyone else._"

"Like what?" Brooke asked but kind wishing she didn't because she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"_Like getting a tattoo, or sneaking into people I don't knows hot tub just to have hot sex in._" _He laughed as he thought about it "Or having sex with whip cream involved. I also have never snuck out with anyone but you, which seems weird but it's true." He smiled as he heard her laugh._

"What else?" She asked a little happy that he was telling her none of it being as bad as she thought, yet of course him being Lucas completely pulling the rug out from under her with his next statement..

"_I have never made love with anyone but you on River Court." He whispered, hoping saying that didn't mess anything up they were talking about._

"Why?" She also whispered, shocked by that but figuring it was only because he was just afraid of getting caught on it, or because she was the only one dumb and sluty enough to do it, not at all expecting the answer he gave her.

"_Because that was our spot, I would never take someone there that wasn't you._" _he explained "Remember that night after graduation party when we all went down there?"_

"Yeah,_" _Brooke said in barely a whisper still thinking about what he had said, she thought he would have taken at least Peyton there since everyone said they were soul mates meant to be. So why wouldn't he take his soul mate to the place he loves most.

"_I found it strange being there with Peyton and you being there with Chase._" _He confessed._

"Why?"

"_I don't know, I guess…._" _He pause "I guess maybe because a part of me would always consider that our spot and having other people there, in our spot and us not being together, was just weird. I don't know that probably doesn't make any since."_

"No it does…trust me I get it._"_

"_Brooke…"_

"Yeah?"

"_What…what happened to us?_" _He asked, he always wanted to know what happened to them, because truth was he hadn't even thought of being with Peyton until he knew Brooke had pushed him away completely, that she would never want him back and pushed him on her former best friend._

"I don't know Luke._"_ Brooke lied.

"_Yeah you do…_" _He knew she knew why since she was the one who officially ended them "Why did you stop missing me?"_

"I…umm…"

"_Please just tell me, after all this time I'm sure anything you tell me won't hurt as bad as it did that night, so please just tell me what happened._"

"Peyton happened." Brooke said with no emotion.

"_I know that kiss hurt you Brooke I know, but I meant it when I said it meant nothing._"

"At the time you might have thought it meant nothing, but it did Luke clearly since you two were together so quick. I mean I got front row seat to you two in Honey Grove then again when I came by to get here to sign those papers. So don't tell me it meant nothing because we both know it did."

"_I wouldn't have left you._"

"Yeah you would of." Brooke sighed wiping a tear, "You can't help you loved her Lucas, and I won't lie and tell you it didn't hurt because it did. It killed me and that night after we heard Whitey speech I knew I would never be the Camilla in your life."

"_But…But you said it too, you said that it wasn't us._"

"Only because I knew you were going to say it to me. I knew that I was just a speed bump in the love story of Lucas and Peyton and I was going to tell you whatever I thought you were going to say so you thought I wasn't hurting. I don't like people seeing me vulnerable and weak."

"_I loved you._"

"I know you think you did…"

"_Don't._" _he cut her off not letting her tell him he didn't really love her "Don't say that. I did love you; I was completely in love with you. I played on being with you and you ended it not me, and maybe I did kiss Peyton and maybe you believed it was more but if you trusted me you would have known I loved you, god I loved you so much. I only went after Peyton because you pushed me on her, everyone pushed me on her and everyone told me I was supposed to be with her, and I convinced myself they were right. Yet clearly you all were all wrong since she is off engaged to Jake, she wasn't my soul mate, she wasn't my meant to be."_

"Lucas…" Brooke started but stopped not sure what he wanted her to say.

"_I love you Brooke, more than you will ever know, I wish you would have known that. I wish I could have made you see that._" _Lucas said squeezing his eyes tight shaking his head not sure if he should say what he was about to but going to anyway "That night… I wanted you there I did. I wanted to feel you and touch you, that wasn't a line Brooke I did need you that night, and not because I was lonely, but because I realized when my dreams came true in my life you were always there, like when we won the game that night, you were by my side first not Peyton you, and when my book was published you again were there. I wasn't using you that night Brooke and I never thought you were a slut or whatever you thought I might have considered you, because in my eyes you will always be my Cheery, my Pretty Girl. And the only two things I regret and wished didn't happen that night or day in New York was what I said and waking up finding you not next to me and instead of looking for you, or going to your apartment, the thing I regret most was just leaving."_

Brooke sat there shocked, she didn't expect that, she didn't except him to say any of that to her, and the first line he said that she was sure he didn't realize he said. He said _I love you Brooke, more than you will ever know._ Not _I loved you_ or _more than you would have known_, it was all present tense and she wasn't sure if he meant it or meant to say it or not, so she did the only thing she could think of;

She hung up.

* * *

**Sorry if it is short but Review Please :))**


	12. Chapter 12

"You hung up!" Rachel yells for about the millionth time since Brooke has called her "He tells you all that and you hang up on the guy? What is wrong with you Brooke?"

"What the hell was I suppose to say Rachel!?" Brooke yells back as she packs her stuff to head home, "Hey tells me that makes me feel pretty shitty and what does he want me to say? Does he want me to run to him and jump in his arms and be like oh Lucas you made me feel like shit all these years but I love you too? Hell no Rachel I am not doing that!"

"Well you could have said something, I mean not hang up on him. Trust me I am not his biggest fan but you did leave that morning. You could have a least woken the guy up."

"He could of not called me damn Peyton! I mean what the hell Rachel you hate Lucas why are you trying to make me sound like the bad guy! You were just as much against me coming back as I was. So what the hell Rachel!"

"Ok look I am not meaning anything by it. I just mean that I never knew he still had feelings for you. I mean I just thought it was just a fun night of drunken sex. I didn't know feelings were involved at least on his side I didn't know feelings were involved." Rachel sighs "Brooke you still love him and want to be with him I know it."

"No I don't! I hate him, I don't trust him and unless it has to do with my son I don't give two shits what he feels or wants!" Brooke yells "But I have to go Rachel I will talk to you later." Brooke sighs hanging up before Rachel even gets a chance to say bye.

Rachel sat there in hers and Brooke apartment thinking about everything her best friend just told her and knew she had to talk to Lucas. Would Brooke hate her for it, most likely but Rachel is going to figure out what he is thinking and what he is feeling. And if he is playing her best friend again she is going to kick his scrawny ass.

* * *

Rachel got dressed, got in her car and headed over to the house that had he godson inside. Rachel hadn't been by Lucas's house since they were in high school and she laughed that it still looked the exact same. It still had the porch swing and the same big tree that Brooke had carved Brooke&Lucas with a heart around it and Rachel couldn't help but laugh at that. Rachel wondered if Brooke and Lucas even when they were dating honestly thought they would be together forever, honestly thought they were that love story romance because Rachel sure as hell didn't. Yet after what had happened the night before Rachel wasn't sure anymore.

"Joey?" Rachel called entering and not even bothering to knock.

"Aunt Rachie!" Joey squealed running into the living room and jumping in her arms.

"Well hello gorgeous." Rachel smiled picking him up, "Lucas…" Rachel half smiled as the blonde followed his son into the living room.

"Oh Rachel so nice of you to knock." Lucas said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh no problem, but we are going to talk." Rachel said in a stern tone and saw the nervous go all over the brooding blonde in front of her. "So Joey why don't you go play with you toys or watch some TV." Rachel suggested.

"I want to play with you." Joey pouted as he played with Rachel's necklace Brooke helped him pick out for Rachel's birthday last year.

"I know and we will but right now I need to talk to your dad so you go play and I will be there in a little bit." She smiled putting him down and giving him a kiss but he stood there still pouting "Joseph Lucas Davis I need you to listen to me." she said in her motherly tone and Joey knew if she used his full name it was serious.

"Fine." He growled stomping off to his, well Lily's bedroom and shutting the door.

"And you your room now." Rachel ordered to Lucas who just stood there.

"Rachel I am a grown man I don't have to listen to your orders." Lucas challenged.

"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Rachel snapped in a tone just like she used on Joey and he like Joey growled and stomped into his room and Rachel shut the door behind him. "Ok Lucas what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Well other then the fact I am being yelled at like I am 4 nothing." Lucas shrugged annoyed to why Rachel was yelling at him.

"Well maybe if you would get your feelings straight and not jerk around my best friend I wouldn't be here yelling at you!" Rachel again yelled.

"Rachel what are you talking about?"

"You said Peyton Lucas. You picked Peyton over and over again even dating you sided with Peyton took Peyton's side over Brooke your girlfriend. So what makes you think you can just call Brooke and tell her all that stuff?!"

"Ok first I know mine and Brooke's history with Peyton so let's not replay that and what do you mean tell her all that stuff, I told her the truth. I told her how I felt."

"You felt?!" Rachel yelled.

"Yes how I felt! I told her that I was sorry for what said and how I also don't regret being with her because it was what I wanted. She was what I wanted and I told her that while we were dating I wouldn't have left her and I wouldn't have she left me! And she hung up on me!" Lucas yelled back.

"What did you want her to do Lucas!?" Rachel yelled back now going into her protective best friend mode "And don't say you wouldn't have left her because you would have. I knew it, Brooke knew it Peyton knew it and you can say all day you didn't but you did! You knew that as soon as Peyton's skinny as snapped her fingers for you, you would have come running because you did it every time."

"I loved her!" Lucas yelled.

"Who Brooke or Peyton?" Rachel shrugged and Lucas just turned quiet.

"I loved Brooke." He whispered.

"Loved, that is the word you used Lucas loved." Rachel sighed "Look Lucas I can honestly say I believe you loved Brooke when you dated her. Do I think you loved Peyton also while you dated Brooke without a doubt but I know you loved Brooke. I also know when Brooke speaks of her feelings for you she doesn't say I loved him. She doesn't say it often but she does slip up many days and says I _love _him."

"I don't know what you want me to do Rachel."

"I want you to figure out your feelings because it's not fair. It's not fair for Brooke to have you call her and tell her that stuff and not mean it again. It's not fair for my godson to have his mom hurt and upset and not being able to move on because his ass of a father tells her he loves her just to change his mind again. I mean do you even know how you feel Lucas?"

"Yes I know how I feel but I don't think how I feel really matters." Lucas shrugs and this time Rachel goes quiet "I know my feelings for Brooke ok. I have thought about it every day since she has come back into Tree Hill, hell I have thought about it since she left me in New York that morning, but I screwed up. I said something stupid and I lost her and I am more than sure it's for good this time." He sighs sitting on his bed.

"What about that Lindsey chick?" Rachel asked feeling some sympathy for the guy in front of her but not much. "I mean isn't she like your girlfriend or something?"

"We broke up. We talked this morning and decided it's best to just stop seeing each other."

"Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah I mean I was upset but more because I hurt her. I mean I think she just freaked finding out I had a kid with someone else who is well I mean its Brooke and for some reason she just couldn't get over that. She was a little jealous by her." Lucas explains.

"Well I can see why I mean you have seen Brooke right, hello hot rich mom." Rachel laughs making him laugh as she sits on the bed next to him.

"Yeah she is pretty amazing mom." Lucas smiles thinking about the brunette.

"Yeah she is. She was pretty scared at first, I mean more then scared because she thought she would be just like her mom. But I had no doubt she would be great." Rachel smiles proudly, "She raised the perfect little boy."

"And you helped." Lucas says with a small smile looking at the red head beside him "Don't take it the wrong way but in high school I never thought you would be the mothering type."

"Oh mean neither" Rachel laughs "But that night Brooke came to me telling me she was pregnant, I saw how scared and alone she was and I guess I just became a different person. And as soon as I held Joey in my arms I was gone, I was so in love. I thought it was crazy how I loved someone so much that I just meet."

"Yeah I know what you mean as soon as I knew Joey was mine I just feel in love." Lucas smiled yet sighed at the other part Rachel said, how alone and scared Brooke was, he hated that. "But you are great with him, he loves you so much. Probably even more then he loves me."

"Yeah I was afraid to come here at first and honestly not even because of you, but more of Haley and possibly even Peyton." Rachel said with a dry laugh.

"Why?"

"Because they are the motherly type. They are the ones who kids love and not me but Joey is mine you know, he is my baby, my godson and I think I was afraid he would love them more and I would lose him. And me losing Joey just couldn't happen, if I lost him I would not even be me anymore." Rachel said wiping a quick tear she felt and it even surprised Lucas since he has known Rachel Gatina he didn't think she cried he didn't think she was even able to cry.

"I don't think you would ever have to worry about that." Lucas smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder "The whole time he has been here he has talked nonstop about his Aunt Rachie. I mean he didn't even want me at first because he thought he would lose you." Lucas said making Rachel laugh.

"Yeah that's true." Rachel smiled, "But know how much I love that boy Lucas and know I love his mother just as much, so just for my sake, for Joey's sake and forever ones sake be with her if you want to be. Just don't hurt her this time."

"If Brooke honestly gave me a chance I would hurt her again." Lucas confessed, "I do know I love her Rachel."

"But when did you decide you still had feeling for her?"

"In New York. There was a moment when we were in this carriage riding through the park and the driver was talking about what we wanted in life. And we told him and I know Brooke was just playing a role at the time but when I looked over at her while she was talking I could picture my life like that, with her. I could picture the kids, and the two houses and everything. But I realized if she was the person next to me, I could do without the big homes, fun vacations all of it. As long as the girl beside me was Brooke Davis." Lucas confessed and it caught Rachel completely off guard by it all.

"Well….well why did you not come find her after?"

"She was gone…" He shrugged "I woke up thinking to find her next to me, in my arms and she wasn't there. All she left was a note telling me she wouldn't be seeing her for awhile and how what we did was such a mistake, but I did think it was. I mean I guess since I just broke up with Peyton it was wrong but I thought maybe we could have at least talk about it, see what we felt and stuff. But I knew Brooke she would never let me in again."

"Ok…" Rachel said easing off his bed and pacing his room for a second "I will help you…If you can promise me that you won't hurt her, and won't hurt Joey I will try and help you with her."

"I swear I won't hurt her this time. I wouldn't mess up again." Lucas smiled.

"Ok then I will see what I can do." Rachel said grabbing her purse and heading out of his room, "But I swear Lucas if you do anything to hurt her, I promise god will not hold me responsible for what I do to you." Rachel warned and Lucas just nodded as she headed out, he heard her tell Joey bye and she promised to play with him later but had something important to do. He heard Joey sigh and ok and he also heard Joey's little feet run down the hall to him room.

"Daddy!" he squealed jumping in his lap.

"Hey buddy…" Lucas said with a smile still plastered on his face.

"Why you so happy?" Joey questioned.

"Because Daddy is going to get someone very important to him back."

"Who?" Joey smiled one that looked just like his mothers, one that made him think of the gorgeous brunette with the dimples in clear view and the light in his eyes, one just like Brooke's and with a smile Lucas just whispered.

"Your mom."

* * *

**A/N: Review Please. **


	13. Chapter 13

"_Tinsley." Brooke smiled as she laid in the arms of the boy she loved, "I like that name."_

"_That surely is a different name." Lucas chest vibrated under her head as he laughed, "I don't think I have ever heard it."_

"_I have one time." she told him, "It was one time when my father took me out. It was really the only time I ever had a good day with him. Victoria was out of town like always and it was just me and him." she said as she traced circles on his chest, "I was 10 and he let me stay home from school. It was like the only time ever he let me miss and we spent the whole day together. Going to get ice cream, went shopping, rented like a million movies and then came home got in our pajamas and spent the rest of the day on the couch with a big bowl of popcorn just watching movies."_

"_Sounds like a fun day." Lucas comments running his fingertip up and down her bare back._

"_It was and there was this one movie. It was one of those old black and white movies."_

"_Which you love."_

"_Yeah…" Brooke smiled thinking about the day, "But anyways in the movie there was this girl and she was just like so sad. Which didn't seem to make much since because she had everything she ever wanted. She was really rich, her parents owned like this whole plantation or something, she went to all the fancy parties, had all the guys her parents would allow around her, but she wasn't happy. Then while at one of the many parties her family had going on her parents introduced her to one of the rich business men son's her dad worked with."_

"_And let me guess he made her happy." Lucas asked knowing that this little movie was Brooke in every way. All the money, all the guys, all the parents wanting her to be with the rich guys. Well it sucked because Lucas was never going to be one of the rich guys._

"_No, not at all. He was nice and all but just wasn't for her. She tried to like him; she tried real hard but always felt nothing. Then one night she was just so tired of everyone and wanted sometime to away so went for a walk. She ended up in this old town and there was this little girl. She was like 4 and her name was Tinsley. Oh my god look she was precious. Even being black and white I pictured her having honey blonde hair, perfect blue eyes and then she had these little dimples."_

"_Like you." he teased poking her in the sides making her giggle._

"_Yeah like me." she laughed, "But Tinsley was all by herself and the main girl, Maggie, was like freaking out. Couldn't figure out why this little girl was by herself and Tinsley was just like I'm with my brother Joseph. Well right away Maggie hated this Joseph guy because he just left this little girl alone outside this shop while he was god knows where. Well Tinsley introduced them and though throughout pretty much the whole movie they fought and challenged each other Maggie fell for him. Her parents of course didn't approve of him at all, being he was the poor boy in town but she didn't care. She loved that boy so much she was just happy. Gave everything up for him, and even poor she was never happier."_

"_Are you the Maggie in this?" he questioned._

"_I hope so if I end up happy." She shrugged and they both laid there a second before he flipped them over so he was on top of her making her let out a small laugh._

"_Well Maggie do I get to be your Joseph?" he asked giving her that cute boyish grin she loved so much._

"_Do you want to be my Joseph?" she whispered tracing his bottom lip with her index finger._

"_Pretty Girl there is nothing I want more then to be your Joseph." He smiled grabbing onto her chin and leaning in to kiss her, "Then I will give you a Tinsley."_

"_Promise?" she asked poking out her bottom lip out as far as she could and he just smiled leaning down kissing her again and mumbling against her lips, "Yeah baby girl I promise." _

Brooke eyes flickered open realizing she was in her bedroom, not her boyfriends. Well ex boyfriends room. She cursed herself for dreaming about him. She wasn't sure why he had incased her thoughts this morning yet then she rolled her eyes at that since he in cased her thoughts since she had gotten back home.

She figured he didn't remember that night. He probably didn't remember most nights they shared but she remembered it, how could she forget. It was the weekend after they had gotten back from Rachel's cabin. He was so perfect that night, so sweet and for a few moments she let herself believe he really was going to be her Joseph. Yet how was she supposed to know just weeks later they wouldn't be together anymore. That she would find out he once again cheated on her with best friend. Even if it was just a kiss, an innocent kiss that happened while her best friend was bleeding to Brooke it meant everything. To her it was like writing on the wall in that in just a matter of time she would lose him forever.

So to forget the pain of Lucas never being her Joseph in life when the world blessed her with a baby, a baby boy she made him that. Made her baby the Joseph and maybe not in the way she wanted but in some ways so much more, because in the movie made Maggie happy and was there in her life forever and her Joey did the same thing.

Trying to ignore the pain she felt inside by recalling that night. By recalling everything Brooke pulled herself out of the lonely big bed and headed into her kitchen. The apartment felt so overly quiet and a little creepy as she moved around her kitchen. Though she lived alone all through high school really as soon as she had Joey it was never quiet and she loved that. She loved his little feet running around the hall, his laughter ringing through the rooms. Right now her baby was out at Lucas's house and she wanted him home now.

When she was out of town she was fine. Well not fine but better but as soon she got home last night she wanted him home. Yet she knew wanting him to be home with her after getting home after 11 was not right considering his bedtime was 8 but still it was morning and she wanted him home.

She planned on calling at 7 because she knew Joey would be running around by them because his little time clock inside him wakes up every morning at 6:47 and he was in her bed by 6:50. Most morning she hated, well didn't hate waking up that early but it wasn't her favorite thing, yet now that she has gone 3 morning without it she missed it more than anything.

Brooke just laid there with her chin rested on her hand and watching the clock tick. She was more than positive that the clock was ticking slower than anything in the world. She had 30 minutes until Joey sprung out of bed and it was driving her nuts. What was she supposed to do for 30 minutes?

* * *

Lucas squeezed his eyes tight then letting them flick open when he heard his phone going off on his night stand. With a long growl and yawn he opened it not even looking at the ID before answering.

"Hello?" he answered and his eyes widen when he heard the other voice on the line, "Umm…yeah...Yeah that sounds fine. We will be there soon." He said into the phone and then heard it hang up. Spring out o bed probably faster than he has ever he took off down the hall to wake up his son, "Joey." He whispers shaking the baby boy.

"Sweepy." Joey mumbled flipping over in the bed pulling the sheets tight around him.

"Joey mommy is home and up don't you want to go see her?" he asked and swears as soon as the word 'mommy' came out he woke up quicker than any normal 4 year old begging to stay asleep.

"Come on daddy!" Joey squealed running around his room and digging through his suitcase for some clothes, "Mommy is home!" he squealed pulling his shirt over his head, "Come on!" he said almost annoyed as he took off towards the front door.

With a small chuckle and still not fully awake Lucas drug his tired feet grabbing his son's suitcase and followed him to the car.

* * *

Brooke skipped around her apartment after getting ready. It was almost 7 and she knew it was just a little while before she got to see her baby. She took a shower, got dressed did her makeup and was ready to see Lucas. She wanted to make sure she looked good for the blonde since hung up on him and hasn't seen him face to face in a few days. Truth was she always wanted to make sure she looked good in front of him and only for the reason she hoped maybe every now and then he would miss her. Miss what they had and realize he messed up; he messed up so many times and maybe, just maybe feel a ping of hurt she feels every time she looks into her baby's eyes.

Making her third cup of coffee that morning Brooke stood in her kitchen with a smile. After thinking long and hard she realized she could ignore Lucas. When he came in why make it seem weird just ignore him. Give him a small hi; thank you for watching Joey and bye. She didn't need to ask about his weekend, how his day had been, nothing because she didn't want to know. She knew it would just open up a long list of thing to talk about and she didn't want to talk about it.

As she poured her milk into her coffee and right when she sat it back in the fridge she heard the door fly open and the little steps she had been missing this morning.

"Mommy!" she heard his little voice squeal running through the living room. He must have heard her moving around in the kitchen because she didn't even have time to call back to him before he was tackling her with a hug, "Mommy you are home!" he smiled as she bent down scooping him up in her arms.

"My baby I have missed you." she smiled hugging him tight, "I have missed you so much." She told him giving him millions of kisses making him giggle. "Where you good this while I was away?"

"He was very good." She heard a voice behind her say and her whole body froze knowing that voice all too well.

"Umm…that's good." She told him but not turning to look at him as she sat Joey on the counter, "Want mommy to make you breakfast?" she asked and he nodded yes.

"Brooke you think we could talk?" Lucas asked moving into the kitchen watching the brunette do all she could not to turn and look at him.

"Not now Lucas I am making my baby breakfast." Brooke told him as she dug through the fridge, "What would you like baby? You want some pancakes, or eggs?"

"Pancakes." Joey giggled swaying his feet against the counter making them hit the cabinet making a loud banging noise.

"Alright pancakes." Brooke nodded pulling out what she needed to make him that.

"Brooke I really, really need to talk to you." Lucas repeated but still she just ignored him. She just made a cup of juice and handing it to Joey, cracking a few eggs in a bowl, stirring her already stirred coffee just whatever to avoid him. "Brooke I'm serious just…just look at me." he pretty much begged.

"I don't want to talk about it Lucas." she growled a little annoyed. Why was he being so persistent? He knew her, well he use to know her and he knows if she doesn't want to talk about something don't try and make her. Don't push her and right now Lucas was pushing her.

"Its not what you think I want to talk about Brooke. It's not about the call. I mean yeah I want to talk about it but that's not it. Not right now." He tells her and she turns to look at him finally.

"Then what?" she asked placing her hands on her hips giving him the famous Brooke Davis glare he had gotten so much over the years of knowing her.

"I got a call this morning." He tells her and she just gives him a confused look not getting why she would care, "It was my mom. She is going to be here by tonight." He lets her know and with every word he sees her face fall more and more, "She wants…she wants to meet for dinner and she wants…"

"To meet Joey." She finishes for him not even needing to hear him say it. Karen was home, Karen was back and she wants to meet Joey, her son, Karen's grandson. Brooke looked back at a giggling Joey on the counter still swinging his feet against the wooden cabinet and she swears her heart falls completely to her feet, "She is in town." She whispers and Lucas just nods, "Wants to meet my son." She says and he again nods not even correcting her this time with 'our son' like he had down so many times, "Karen is home, she wants to meet Joey tonight for dinner. She is home and she wants to meet him and she knows he is mine. She knows he is yours…" she rambled looking back over at her son still giggling sipping on his juice, "Shit!"

* * *

**~IMPORTANT NOTE~**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I bet you are all tired of hearing that but work really has been kicking my butt. Working a lot more hours and just haven't had time, since I also started school. On top of that this story has a little bit of writers block. Like I know the chapter and what I want to put in it but I can't really think of stuff to put in it to make it a good chapter. So I am sorry and I will try to improve the updates and chapter qualities.**

**I was in a little of a hurry so I didn't have time to look over this so please try to look over any mistakes and if they are just too bad or too many just let me know in your reviews and when I get a few time I will go back through fix them and re-upload this chapter!**

**I know most of my other stories haven't been updated in awhile but know they WILL ALL be finished it just may take longer then I like. I think I might have spoiled ya'll some with my almost one or two day updates and now it seems like weeks apart and I'm sorry I suck. But please if you still enjoy this story and review and if people are still out reading this story and want me to continue I will update I hope sooner but if ya'll are wanting the other stories updated well I guess I might put the once you all don't want as much on hiatus. I don't know yet but please review and again I am so sorry!!**

**You are all great and give great reviews and deserve better! So I am so sorry!**

**But please review and ya'll let me know!!**

**:))**


	14. Authors Note

**ATTENTION MY LOVES!**

**I HAVE SOME NEWS THAT ALL WRITERS HATE!!**

**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKEN!**

I know it is terrible and I seriously want to cry :( I mean I use my computer everyday and for the last week I have been not having one! Sadly I won't be getting it back for about another week possibly two!

Now as so sad that is I have some news I hope you all enjoy. Over the next two weeks while I wait I am writing. Like right now when my brother is off his computer and my sister isn't on my mom's I am writing. I even have a notebook so when an idea pops up I write it down when I have free time.

So that being said I going to make a promise that I am going to try so hard to stick to since you all deserve it and that is I will be updating when I get my computer back and everything typed ALL my stories.

I was actually almost done with my The Dangerous Games we Play chapter when the terrible thing took place! I am hoping since its not my hard drive that isn't messed up I don't lose anything but I again don't know! They said they would try but they can't make promises!

Now even though I get my computer (fingers crossed) back in two weeks I still need time to type it all and send it to my computer from my brothers. So… that again being said the list below are the stories I will be updating and writing for while I wait!

The Dangerous Games We Play

New Town, Same Heart

Small Lies Cause Big Problems

Addiction

Love, Lust, Lies

5 years, 3 months, 15 days

Life Goes On

I know that some of my stories aren't there and that is Best Friends Right? And Be that Way and sadly those maybe al little longer. Being as Be That Way is the sequel to my first love The Other Side of Life I want to make the ending of it really perfect! Give my Brucas what they deserve in the end. It is coming to an end so I want it to be something that doesn't disappoint.

Then Best Friends Right I am just plan stuck! If any of my readers have an suggestions on that one I am all ears and just PM and let me know!

Also the other stories that are on my profile but aren't listed are my sisters and since she is on spring break and has more access to my brother's computer while we are at work she will probably be updating them sometime this week. I really don't know so don't hold me to it!

So again I hope that you all look for my updates coming up and I hope you stick with me since I have been terrible with my updates far!

But look for them my loves.

Love much

Lexi


	15. Chapter 14

"She wants to meet him; she wants to see my son. She wants to meet Joey who is my son and your son." Brooke freaked as she moved around her kitchen. Lucas and Joey just watched as the brunette paced around Lucas sitting on a stole and Joey on the counter eating an ice cream cone.

"Brooke you need to relax." Lucas tried to calm but knew that was the wrong choice of words.

"Relax! You want me to relax she is going to scream at me!" Brooke yelled trying to remember the last time Karen has yelled at her but came up with nothing, "She is going to yell and she is going to hate me and she is going to wonder why I kept it from her!"

"Brooke…"

"I mean if I thought she hated me for your tattoo then she will definitely hate me for keeping Joey a secret. You know who I wish was here? I wish Keith was here because he would be the voice of reason. He would sit calm and sweet give me one of those smiles he is best at and make me feel ok. He would make everything ok!" She continued to rambled thinking about everything that was going to happen.

"Brooke come on; sit down." Lucas pulled the stool next to him over but she just shook her head and kept moving around.

"It was a mistake! It was a drunken mistake and that just sounds so much worse! The fact her grandchild was conceived out of a complete shit faced moment." She threw her hands up in the air missing the hurt look on Lucas face by her referring to it as a mistake.

Yeah of course it wasn't their finest moment, they were a little drunk but still he didn't think of it as a mistake. He wouldn't change what happened between the two of them because for a second that night, for a moment when he pulled back and looked at her he thought maybe they might figure things out. Just maybe they might get it right that time.

Yet then he opened his mouth and messed it all up.

"Mommy what's a shit faced moment?" Joey asked licking his ice cream cone.

"It's just a moment where mommy drinks too much." She told him knowing he wouldn't get it.

"I drink lots of chocolate milk is that a shit faced moment?" Joey asked making Lucas let out a laugh as Joey licked some more of his ice cream banging his feet against the counter.

"Not exactly baby." Brooke shook her head at his innocence.

"What is a drunken mistake?" Joey asked and Brooke broke as she saw the look on his face. She knew he didn't know what she was talking about but she also knew Joey could since things when they were wrong with her and his face just crushed her.

"It's something…" Brooke paused walking over taking his baby face in her hands looking down in his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled, "It's something mommy has never had." She gave him a kiss on the head. The act that happened might have been a mistake, being with Lucas that quick after he broke up with her best friend but Joey would never ever be considered a mistake, "Mommy loves you; you know that?"

"Joey loves you; you know that." Joey copied her making her laugh shaking her head at him as he looked up smiling at her chocolate ice cream on his nose.

"Yeah I know."She smiled wiping off his nose, "So buddy mommy has to talk to you about something."

"Ok."

"Well you know how you have a mommy and Jamie has a mommy and all your friends back home have a mommy?" She asked and he just nodded, "Well your daddy has a mommy."

"Do you live with your mommy?" Joey asked looking over at Lucas who laughed a little.

"No buddy I don't live with my mommy." Lucas laughed, "I use too but then I got old and got my own place."

"Daddy you are old." Joey agreed petting the top of Lucas's head making both him and Brooke laugh.

"Well you know how you have Grandma Victoria?" Brooke said hating how her son tensed at the name. Victoria wasn't mean to him, Brooke didn't question that she loved the little boy but she also knew she wasn't the most motherly thing around, "Well daddy's mom is Grandma Karen, or just Grandma or whatever you want to call her." Brooke waved her hand not sure since Joey doesn't really have a grandmother what he would want to call her, "But you get to meet her today."

"Is she nice?"

"She is very nice." Lucas told him ruffling his hair.

"Lucas's mom is the best mommy in the whole world." Brooke told him truly thinking no mother compared to Karen Roe. Even if at the end of the day Karen ended up hating her she really loved the fact she was Joey's grandmother. Even if Karen didn't want anything to do with Brooke she knew she would not punish Joey for her and Lucas's choices.

"Naw uh my mommy is the best mommy in the whole world." Joe giggled as Brooke tickled his sides.

"Thank you baby." She smiled kissing him on the cheek looking over nervously at Lucas still not sure how today would go.

"It's going to be ok." Lucas almost read her mind placing his hand on hers, "We will go meet her and I will be there the whole time. We will get through this as a _family_." He told her knowing this probably scared her more than telling him. That disappointing Karen was something Brooke never wanted to do because she looked up to her more than anyone and he could see the worry on her face.

Brooke smiled at his choice of words, she didn't want to but she couldn't help it. He wanted to be there for her. He didn't have to, she almost expected him not to since she kept Joey a secret so long. It amazed her almost how he wasn't mad at her, how after she kept his son a secret for 4 years he has spent the last few months trying to prove himself to her. Honestly if roles were reversed and she had been kept from her child for 4 years she would be livid she would make the person who took her child away life a living hell for doing that. Yet Lucas didn't do that, Lucas just came out like he always does.

Perfect.

* * *

Brooke was trying to remember the last time she saw Karen. The last time they talked and it literally made her sick knowing the last time she saw the woman she was actually pregnant with Karen's grandchild.

_Flashback_

"_I'm so glad you were able to get together." Karen smiled as she hugged the young girl she has grown to love so much over the years, "It's been too long."_

"_Way to long." Brooke nodded as she took a seat across from Karen at a small restaurant, "How's Lily and Andy?"_

"_They are great. They headed back home last night because Lily was excited to see her Lucas," Karen explained missing how the brunette moved uncomfortably at the name, "But I wanted to stay because I really wanted to see you." she gave that motherly smile that Brooke prayed she would acquire over the next few months, "I've been worried about you."_

"_Worried? Why you worried?" Brooke asked a little nervous not thinking when she placed her hand on her still small stomach. She was about three months pregnant and unless you looked carefully you didn't notice. Brooke was pretty sure only one person would notice the change in her body and only because he knew her body better than anyone, yet she would not see him again so she didn't have to worry about that._

"_Haley said she hasn't seen you or talked to you in a few months." Karen explained as Brooke looked down ashamed, "She was worried which made me worry."_

"_I'm sorry I just…I have had so much going on." Brooke lied picking at her napkin, "Umm…How is Hales?"_

"_She is great. She got a job at the high school and she really loves it. She was having some struggles because of the whole Nathan thing."_

"_Is he better? Haley told me about his accident. I mean the news told me about it yeah." Brooke said feeling like the worst friend in the world for not knowing. In high school these people meant the world to her and then because of a moment in bad judgment she ran like a coward and doesn't have a clue what is happening with them. _

"_He is getting there. He has been struggling some but I think he finally woke up and realized he was going to lose his family if he didn't fix things."_

"_That's good. I'll umm…I'll try to call her tonight and catch up." She said but knowing that was probably not going to happen. She loved Haley; she had become closer to her than anyone else in their group over the past years of knowing her. Though of course when they first met they were not the best of friends; so it probably amazed the world when the wild party girl and the shy tutor became the best of friends. Other then the fact she knew she loved this baby inside of her she was pretty sure one of the best things that came out of dating Lucas Scott was she got Haley James out of the deal._

"_You should she has been missing you." Karen said as she looked at the menu not meaning to hurt the young woman's feelings but Brooke couldn't help the pain in her chest, "I'll be right back I need to run to the bathroom and check on Lily real quick." Karen got up patting Brooke on the shoulder as she passed._

"_Ok." Brooke nodded pulling out her phone and flipping it around in her hand. She missed her too so a quick phone call wouldn't hurt. It's not like she will confess anything just see if she is ok. Brooke breathed out a long breath before dialing a number she would never forget._

"_Hello?" Brooke heard on the other line but she sat quiet swallowing the lump in her throat. Why was he answering the phone? This was her Naley's number why would he be answering? "Hello?" she heard him repeat as she blinked a few times._

"_Hi…" her voice cracked as she rubbed her hand along her stomach._

"_Brooke…" She heard him say and knew she heard a smile. She would have been stupid not to know he was smiling, "I tried to ca-"_

"_Is Haley there?" She cut him off not needing to hear he tried to call. She knew he tried to call, her phone did show miss calls._

"_Umm…yeah, yeah she is here." He sighed as she heard the pass of the phone._

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey Tutor Girl." She said with her normal chipper tone into the phone._

"_Tigger!" Haley squealed excited, "How are you?"_

"_I'm…I…" she frowned looking at her stomach, "I've been better." She said with a dry laugh wiping a tear that was threatening to fall, "I messed up Hales."_

"_Sweetie what's wrong?" Haley asked concerned._

"_I'm…" Her voice choked and she shook her head, "I just miss you so much. I have been a terrible friend."_

"_You are not a terrible friend."_

"_I'm sorry I haven't been around for everything. I'm sorry." Brooke apologized._

"_No, no honey it's all fine." Haley promised looking over at her husband and best friend who both mouthed what's wrong and she just shrugged not knowing herself, "Why don't you come home? Just come visit us."_

"_I'll umm…" she swallowed wiping the tear that slipped down her cheek, "I'll try. I love you Hales."_

"_I love you too Brookie." Haley smiled still not knowing that was going on. Still not getting why he best friend called crying and why she just seems so distant._

"_I got to go though." Brooke said looking up to see Karen walking back over to her, "I'll talk to you later." She said shutting her phone before Haley said anything else._

"_Brooke?" Karen said looking at the young girl with tears in her eyes, "Sweetie what's wrong?" Karen pulled her chair closer to Brooke brushing her hair off her shoulder._

"_Karen something happened." She told her and Karen gave her a confused look, "A few months ago…" she cut her eyes down at the table feeling so ashamed, "A few months ago I did something really stupid."_

"_I'm sure it's not that bad." Karen tried to sooth running her hand through Brooke's hair as Brooke wrapped her arms around herself protectively. _

"_It's pretty bad." Brooke said with a dry laugh being as she is sure being pregnant because she was drunk with her ex boyfriend's baby is bad._

"_Tell me what's going on Brooke." Karen asked worried and Brooke just grabbed Karen pulling her into a hug as she started to cry._

"_I love you Karen. You are like the mother I never had and I never want to disappoint you." She cried on her shoulder, "I could never handle disappointing you."_

"_You haven't." Karen said a little confused but knowing Brooke has never disappointed her. Yeah of course they started off a little rough and at first she wasn't sure how she felt about her son dating the wild girl but over the years Broke had changed more than anyone she has known. Has matured and grown up and become an amazing young woman, "You haven't." she repeated pulling out of their hug, "Brooke what is going on?"_

"_I just miss you all." Brooke lied wiping her tear, "Just miss you all."_

_Flashback Over_

Karen never pushed her on the whole mistake. Pushed her to tell her what she messed up with because Brooke knew if she did she would have broke down and told her. A part of her wished Karen did push her only because then she wouldn't have to be walking up the stairs to the café she has been in so many times and she wouldn't have to be explaining to a woman that she has loved so much something that she is most ashamed for.

"It's all going to be fine." Lucas reassured placing his hand on the small of her back thanking everything that this time she didn't jump. This was really the first time he has touched her since she has been home that she didn't jump from him.

"Luke I'm scared. I can't handle Karen being upset with me." Brooke shook as Joey tugged on her hand trying to get into the café not getting why his mom was taking so long.

"Brooke…"

"No Lucas you didn't know, she won't be upset with you. I kept your son away from you for 4 years she is going to be livid with me!" Brooke ranted throwing her hands up in the air.

"Brooke…" Lucas said in a calming tone as he pulled the scared brunette in his arms, "It's going to be ok." He once again told her as he ran his hand through her hair, "I'm going to be here with you." He whispered in her hair feeling her nod, "Mom loves you and she will never hate you. I don't think she knows how to hate you." _just like me_, he thought not sure how he felt about the feeling he got in his stomach about holding her in his arms again.

"But I kept him away from you." Brooke mumbled against his chest as he rested his chin on her head.

"It doesn't matter." He told her wrapping his arms tighter around her, "We are going to do this ok." He said pulling her out of his chest to look at him, "I am on your side with everything. No matter what you have me ok?"

"Ok." She nodded holding her breath when he leaned down kissing her forehead. She wasn't sure how she felt about the small gesture but chose to ignore it for right now, "Ok." She breathed out picking Joey up in her arms as they started to enter.

Brooke's heart was racing faster than it had in her entire life. Her palms were sweating, her mind was racing and when the jingle above the door alerted the woman behind the counter who was talking to the older woman who took care of the café while she was not around looked up at her she was pretty sure her heart stopped.

"It's fine." Lucas whispered over her shoulder and Brooke just nodded switching Joey in her arms.

Karen just stood there talking to the woman Brooke thinks name is Linda but still tossing her glance over at Brooke. Brooke couldn't read her face, it still had the softness she always had but it also had the look she had when first met Brooke in Lucas's hospital room; the look that screamed disproval. Just like that day in the hospital Brooke could tell Karen wasn't pleased with her and as she started moving towards them Brooke's eyes darted to the floor just so she didn't have to see the look.

"Mom." Lucas smiled keeping a hand on Brooke's back but giving his mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Sweetie." Karen said but keeping her eyes on the little boy in Brooke's arms who was just looking around completely unaware of what was happening, "Brooke." And Brooke's heart shattered at her cold tone.

"Karen I-"

"And who is this?" Karen cut her off turning her attention to Joey and again changing her tone.

"Umm…" Brooke blinked away the tears moving Joey again in her arms, "Joey. Joey, sweetie say hi." Brooke said to her son who quickly turned into his shy dad and buried his body into him mom, "Joseph." She repeated.

"Hi." Joey whispered never to good at meeting new people. He was very much like Lucas in that since, he maybe his mother in many ways but his shyness he got all from his father.

"Hi Joey I'm Karen." She smiled and it killed Brooke how Karen just seemed to ignore her presence.

"Daddy said Karen in my grandma." Joey moved a bit to look at her better.

"Well that would be me." Karen smiled and Brooke was thankful Karen was being so nice to Joey. Not that she feared she wouldn't but still, "Well Joey you would you like to come with me to get some chocolate milk and a few cookies?" Karen offered knowing everything that was going on was not his fault.

"Mommy can I?" Joey asked and Brooke nodded feeling the drop in her chest when Karen took Joey but still not speaking to her.

"She hates me." Brooke shook her head as she watched a giggling Joey get a cookie for Karen who was just smiling at him.

"She doesn't." Lucas tried to convince but knew when Brooke made her mind up about something it was no use to try to convince her differently, "Come on let's sit down." He grabbed her hand pulling her over to a empty table, "I'll get you some coffee." He said getting up and Brooke nodded but still looking at Joey.

She noticed for the first time when Joey smiled it was like Karen. His eyes pulled the same way hers did and though he had Brooke's dimples he had Karen and Lucas's smile. Then when the light shined on Joey's hair Brooke wondered if he had her hair or if it was more like Karen's. Though now Brooke's hair was dyed it once was a dark brunette but it wasn't like Joey's; it actually looked more like Karen's.

Brooke watched as Lucas walked over swinging Joey over on his hip as he talked to his mother. She wasn't sure what he was saying but all she made out was '_You called her here so go talk to her damn it.' _and then Joey slammed his hand over Lucas's mouth scolding him for cursing. Then after that Brooke just looked down playing with her fingers.

"This is for you." She looked up to see Lucas in front of her sitting down a cup of coffee, "And this belongs to you." He smiled handing over Joey.

"Mommy look I got a cookie." Joey grinned, "It's the best cookie ever."

"Ever huh?" Brooke forced a smile.

"Yup try." Joey giggled shoving some of his cookie in her mouth making her laugh along with the other two people who sat down.

"Yup that is the best cookie ever." Brooke agreed brushing back his hair thinking maybe if she just stared at Joey long enough they would both be transferred back in New York away from everything. Yet she wasn't and when she looked back up at Karen that sick feeling resurfaced.

"And then the asshole decided it was completely ok with trying to get me into his bed! Can you believe that, he gets stupid drunk, throws up in my limo then tries to sleep with me. I'm telling you Bell that guy was disgusting." They all heard a familiar voice cut through the silence looking up to see the person Brooke was so thankful got her text.

"My Aunt Rachie!" Joey squealed jumping away from his mom and towards the red head.

"My gorgeous." Rachel squealed almost mocking Joey's as she swept him in her arms, "I'll talk to you later girl I have some stuff going on." Rachel said into the phone hanging up, "What is on your face?" She asked wiping some chocolate off his cheek.

"The best cookie ever." Joey repeated and like he had done to Brooke shoved some in Rachel's mouth catching her by complete surprise.

"Well thank you baby." Rachel wiped her mouth as she walked over to where her best friend was sitting, "Hello people." She greeted as she tried to read the worried look on her best friend's face.

"Rachel." Lucas nodded actually glad Rachel was here hoping it might relax Brooke and also be able to watch Joey throughout this little talk. He wasn't sure what his mom would say but knew he couldn't have an upset Brooke because that would upset Joey.

"Hello Rachel." Karen offered with a smile and Brooke wiped a tear that formed since Karen tone was her normal sweet tone with Rachel. Karen was never a Rachel fan yet was sweeter to her then Brooke, someone she has known for years, someone who she thought loved her like a daughter for years.

"You ok?" Lucas whispered placing his hand on her thigh as Brooke had her head turned away.

"Fine." She lied just wanting to be out of here. Wondering why she ever came here to begin with.

"Karen it is good to see you." Rachel smiled moving Joey on her hip.

"Aunt Rachie did you know she is my Grandma?" Joey asked pointing at Karen who just gave a warm smile.

"I did know that. I knew your Grandma before you were born. You see your daddy was just like obsessed with Aunt Rachie, which I mean look at me, but you know I wasn't for it so I just passed him on to your mommy." She teased getting an eye roll from both Lucas and Brooke.

"Daddy what is obsessed mean?"

"Something daddy was never with Aunt Rachie." Lucas said and Rachel just scuffed a whatever.

"Yeah, yeah just keep telling yourself that." Rachel waved her hand at it, "But since I haven't had my Joey time in what seemed like forever we are going to sit right over there and have some lunch." She said, "So I will be _right over there_." She repeated locking eyes with Brooke who just nodded giving her a thank you look that Rachel caught before walking away.

No one said really anything as they sat there. Brooke just stared at Karen as she sipped on her coffee almost not sure what to say. Not sure how to talk about keeping her son away from her son for so long.

"Karen I-"

"Four years." Karen cut Brooke off once again shaking her head, "Four years I had a grandchild and didn't know it. My son had a child and didn't know it." She let out with a harsh laugh still yet to look up at Brooke, "How could you do that Brooke?"

"I don't know." Brooke whispered with such a small voice she felt like a child all over again. She was pretty sure she was feeling what Joey felt when she gets onto him.

"Brooke you are not a child anymore. I don't know is not going to be a reasonable answer." Karen got onto her and Brooke nodded as she recoiled back into her chair, "I thought you had grown up enough and changed enough not to keep such a huge secret."

"I'm sorry." She apologized as her eyes started to tear up. She knew it was a mistake, she knew that keeping the secret was wrong and immature of her but she thought it was for the best. She thought keeping Joey away from the drama of her past would be best. That it was best for Lucas not for her to show up with a child he didn't know, "I just…I just thought it was for the best."

"How was keeping a child away from his father for the best?" Karen raised her voice a little making Brooke flinch.

"Mom…" Lucas tried to interject but her hand just flew up to silence him.

"I don't know ok. Everything happened so fast that night and when I woke up I knew how wrong it was. What we did was wrong." She said ignoring telling her the real reason she left, "Yet I didn't think I would get pregnant and when I found out…" She trailed off shaking her head, "I was scared."

"Brooke being scared and pregnant is something I understand. Trust me I do but even though Dan was an ass I told him."

"I know you did but I thought that Lucas went home and him and Peyton fixed things and me returning with a child would mess it all up. Would mess up everyone's life involved and it was best for me to just stay out of it. To just take _my_ son and raise him and try to forget everything that past had held. The thought of returning home and having my son being rejected by someone who I myself has been rejected by would kill me!"

"Brooke…" Lucas sighed next to her not knowing that was why she didn't come back.

"Then I couldn't handle the fear inside of me telling me I would come home Lucas would of course love him since its impossible not to love him and then I would lose him." She ignored Lucas as she figured she might as well say everything she needed to say, everything she had been feeling for so long.

"That would not happen Brooke. You and I both know he would not take him away from you so why not admit the real reason you didn't come back." Karen pushed knowing Brooke wasn't being honest.

"That is it." Brooke shook her head.

"Tell me Brooke." Karen didn't stop, knowing the reason Brooke didn't come back, because it was the same reason she didn't let Dan have joint custody when he asked all those years back, "It scared you, the fear scared you." she said as Brooke sat there biting her trembling lip, "You kept him away from Lucas because _you_ didn't want to feel it, you didn't want to see it."

"See what?" Lucas asked confused not getting how his mom was being able to dig in so much deeper then he was. How she was being able to have Brooke open up to her, have Brooke break down for her when he was still forever away from it happening.

"No it's not true." Brooke shook her head.

"It is true so admit it." Karen pushed more as Brooke kept shaking her head no. Not going to admit it, not going to admit the reason, "Say it Brooke."

"Fine ok! I admit it I didn't want to see it!" Brooke yelled as everyone in the café turn to look at her and she just shook her head as tears fell.

"What didn't you want to see?" Lucas repeated completely confused and not liking how his mom and Brooke both seemed to ignore him.

"She had everything Karen." Brooke's voice cracked and Karen nodded knowing this already, "She had everything I wanted and I was not going to come home and see her play house with _my_ son. I was not going to spend every day taking care of him, changing him, raising him and then on the weekends ship him off and her give him what I couldn't!"

"Who are we talking about?" Lucas again repeated as he watched his ex and his mom have an intense eye lock.

"I maybe lots of things Karen, I may be a terrible friend, I might have been a terrible girlfriend and I might be just a terrible person in general but I am a damn good mother and I was not going to let her take that away from me!" Brooke regained her voice and body language completely changed as her chest raise and fell fast.

"Lucas go check on Joey." Karen told him.

"Well I mean since no one will tell me what we are talking about I might as well." He growled a little annoyed as he slid out of his chair and over to his son.

"She wasn't going to take him away." Karen's tone changed as she saw all the hurt and fear in Brooke's eyes.

"Not on purpose but she would." Brooke sighed shaking her head.

"When Lucas was about 2 Dan came and asked me to have joint custody of him." Karen confessed and Brooke looked at her not knowing that, "But by this time he was already married to Deb and they had Nathan and all I thought was that I would lose him."

"Cause what kid wants to live alone with a mom, instead of a house with a mom _and_ a dad." Brooke said already knowing where she was going with it, "He was all I had and I would be damned if I lost one more thing I loved to her. I gave her Lucas what more was she going to take from me?"

"Lucas wouldn't have let that happen. He would never let Joey get confused you and Peyton." Karen soothed placing her hand on Brooke's and Brooke broke. Tears fell faster then she could stop and a sob escaped her lips as her whole body trembled. She was amazed that within seconds of the tears coming she was wrapped up in two familiar arms and her whole body collapsed into them.

"You were trying to tell me that day weren't you?" Karen asked running her hand up and down Brooke's back and Brooke just nodded, "I knew there was something and I should have just pushed. You know I love you Brooke, you know I love you more than anything and you could have told me."

"I was scared." She choked sucking in a shaky breath, "I was scared of what you would say and what Lucas would say and what everyone would think about me. What kind of friend gets pregnant by her supposed best friend's ex boyfriend?"

"What kind of friend confesses her feelings for her best friend's boyfriend?" Karen asked pulling out of the hug knowing that the day Peyton confessed her feelings to Brooke while they were dating and knowing it killed the brunette more than anything.

"I just thought if she got Lucas I deserved to have my Joey." Brooke said wiping her tear, "I love that little boy more than anything, he is my world."

"I know he is." Karen nodded giving Brooke the smile she was desperate to see again, "And if you wouldn't mind I would really love to get to know him."

"I would really love that too." Brooke smiled looking over at Joey who was sitting in Lucas's lap laughing as Rachel dodged fries they were throwing at her, "It's amazing to love something so much." She whispered looking at her baby and not being able to stop her eyes from running up to the man holding him.

"Yeah," Karen nodded catching Brooke's gaze as Lucas looked up smiling at her. It made Karen nervous, she knew that look, it was a full on Brooke, Lucas look that read want, need and love and that made her nervous. It wasn't still there was it? There was no way after everything, after all the fighting, the breaking up, and the drama of Lucas being with Peyton that, that look could still be there.

Yet then she saw the sparkle in her son's eyes as Brooke walked over knelling in front of Joey and kissing the top of his head before again looking at Lucas, "Oh boy," Karen whispered covering her hand to her mouth, "It's still there."

* * *

**My computer is back and I am back and here is my new chapter! I hope you all like and it was worth the wait. It took longer than I thought to get my computer back but here it is and look out because I am writing the chapter for Dangerous Games and Addiction because sadly I did lose what I was working on because I didn't save! UGH! But I remember pretty much all so look for it within the next couple days.**

**I know I said Small Lies would be up to but that one is taking a little longer then I thought. Still a little writer's block on that one but I'm coming around! But please review!**


	16. Chapter 15

"I'll be there in like ten minutes I promise." Brooke groaned as she juggled all her stuff and Joey out the front door, "No Mother I am dropping him off with Lucas." She rolled her eyes at the offer for her mother to watch Joey, "Because he is his father that's why. God ok I am not going to argue with him ok. I will be at the store soon and call you then bye." She slammed her phone shut as she throw it in her open window and hurried putting Joey in his seat.

"Mama why you mad?" Joey asked as Brooke mumbled harsh words of her mother.

"I'm not mad baby." Brooke changed her tone as she buckled his car seat, "Mama is just a little stressed, working too much." She told him as she grabbed her purse off the ground tossing it in the car, "And she is extremely late."

"Oh ok." Joey nodded not getting what stressed meant and just bobbing his head to the music as they drove down the road, "Daddy is taking me to the park."

"Oh really?" Brooke tossed a glance in the review mirror at Joey who just nodded a 'yup' as they drove. Things were going good, not great but good. Joey got along with Lucas better then she could ever wish and Karen had become one of the best Grandmothers she has ever seen; which honestly wasn't a surprise. Other then the fact her mother was bitching at her to get back to New York before her company going under Brooke was happy, content with everything and just hoped for at least a few weeks it stayed like that.

* * *

"I'm sorry I know I promised to get him here sooner but I just ran late." Brooke rushed into Lucas's house as he sat at his computer, "My damn alarm decided not to go off and Joey my normal early bird slept until 9:30 so I didn't have him to get me up and I am so late!" She explained quickly.

"It's fine." Lucas tried not to chuckle as Brooke ran around his living room like a chicken with her head cut off as she rambled, "Hey Joey." He smiled as Joey bounced over into his lap.

"Hey Daddy." He kissed his cheek brushing his blonde hair back from his eyes, "Mama test." He informed him as he started to run his race car over the wooden table.

"Test?" Lucas asked confused looking down at his son yet still trying to listen to Brooke as she rambled moving from her car to in his house bringing in all of Joey's stuff.

"Yup, she work lots." He told him jumping out of Lucas's lap and skipping over to in front of the TV, grabbing the TV changer and hitting the up button.

"So I will be here after all that." Brooke dropped the last bag she had on the floor along with Joey's coat, "What?" Brooke looked up at Lucas who sat in his computer chair leaning back with a smile.

"Your test huh?" He teased standing up from his chair and walking over to her.

"Huh?" She asked confused as he stood in front of her with that damn smile that still made her heart race.

"Joey said you were test because you work a lot." He told her, "But I think he meant stressed, so what's going on?"

"Luke I'm late I don't have time to talk, I don't have time for anything lately." Brooke shook her head walking over kissing Joey on the top of the head, "Mama loves you and will see you soon. Be good."

"Always." Joey sung out as he started watching some show on Disney.

"Brooke…" Lucas followed as she rushed passed him towards her car, "Pretty Girl…" He grabbed her hand making her freeze in her place. Why would he call her that? What is wrong with him? She was not his Pretty Girl anymore and it was not at all ok with her for him to call her that, "What's going on?" He asked missing her freaked look.

"I'm just tired of work." She mumbled out staring at his hand that held hers and his thumb as it started to rub back and forth over her hand.

"What's going on with work? You use to love it."

"I know but Luke I really don't have time to talk about this right now. I was supposed to be at work…" She paused looking at her watch, "Ten minutes ago." She went to pull away yet he just tightened his grip pulling her back.

"Well then how about tonight you come get Joey and we have dinner and talk about it?" He suggested growing nervous when he watched her battle on the inside if she wanted to do that or not.

"I umm…" She debated in her head if she should or not and cursed the fact he knew her well enough to know that was what she was doing.

"Please?" He pushed out his bottom lip giving her the look Joey gives her all the time. He really did have lots of Lucas in him.

"Ok." She caved knowing she couldn't tell that look no, "That actually sounds nice."

"Ok good." He smiled letting go of her hand, "Then have fun at work." He kissed the top of her head making her whole body tense before walking over sitting next to Joey playing cars.

Brooke didn't know what happened, she didn't understand what Lucas was doing with the holding her hand, kissing her head, wanting to talk to her? It was confusing her yet she liked it. Even with everything in her head screaming that this little scene was bad, was terrible, she couldn't help the smile crossing her face with Lucas sitting with their son playing cars and watching TV.

It felt like a real family.

* * *

"Daddy whatcha doing?" Joey called as he built some of his blocks.

"I umm…I'm working." Lucas glanced over his laptop making sure Joey was still ok. He knew he promised to take him to the park yet Lindsey called about needing some new chapters for his next book or everything was going to flop. Though a few phone calls were awkward they seemed to be becoming ok again, becoming friends but it just bothered him how they ended. He knew he cared a lot about the young publisher, would even admit he was falling in love and he almost felt like he was fooled by her, that with one sign of a problem and she runs, somewhat like Peyton. Things don't go how either of them planned and they freak taking the easy way out.

"That's no fun." Joey pouted rolling over on the rub facing Lucas as he laid on her stomach his face resting in his hands. Brooke didn't take the easy way out. When life got hard, when she got pregnant and things definitely didn't go how she planned she didn't run; she couldn't run. She took care of her child, worked her ass off to get where she was and didn't it all alone. Brooke was strong, brilliant and was an amazing person and sadly it took him way too long to realize that, "Play with me." He asked licking his top lip.

"I can't right now buddy; I really need to finish this." Lucas looked back down at his computer his fingers resting on his keyboard growing frustrated he had no clue what to write, no clue where to even start.

"I don't want you to finish." Joey growled climbing up from his spot and stomping over to Lucas, "You promised." He crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at the older blonde.

"I know but I am trying to finish. I promise I will play when I'm done." He started typing just to erase and start again, "God I suck." He groaned trying to think of anything to write. How hard could it be? His last book was so easy, it came to him with so much ease yet this one had him completely stomped. Maybe it was because his last book was life, it was real and everything he wrote had happened, or he wished would happen.

"Daddy play with me, play with me, play with me." Joey stomped around the table pouting, "Play with me!" He yelled placing his hands on Lucas's laptop and slamming it shut.

"God damn it Joey!" Lucas yanked his hands away before it slammed on his fingers, "Why did you do that? I am not playing with you right now!" He yelled as Joey's eyes started to fill with tears "Just…God go over there!" He threw his hands towards the corner.

"I just wanted you to play." Joey frowned his bottom lip trembling as he bit it, a way his mother always acted to stop herself from crying.

"Joey…I…" He went to apologize feeling extremely guilty as Joey took off to the couch falling on it crying, "Shit." He sighed shutting his laptop running his hands over his face.

* * *

"So what you doing tonight?" Rachel asked as her and Brooke sat in the shop.

"Well I am going over to Lucas's." Brooke told her as she finished inventory so she could close up the shop and head home, well to Lucas's. It had been a long day with Victoria yelling about her latest sketches not being right for the spring line, Victoria yelling about her still living in Tree Hill, about her living so close to Lucas and about her even letting Joey near Lucas. Asked her what kind of mother would let some guy who up and left her pregnant and ran off marrying some blonde slut back into her son's life? Honestly Brooke just wanted to tell her to shut up and hang up the phone and if it wasn't for the fact she really needed her help with her work she would have.

"You're going to Lucas's huh?" Rachel smirked kinking her eyebrow at the brunette who rolled her eyes.

"Yes Rachel, we are going to have dinner."

"Hmm…" Rachel stood up as she moved around the counter, "So just you and him having dinner? Maybe some candlelight, a little music, him all broody and gorgeous and you all horny. "

"Rachel!" Brooke shrieked not believing she just said that, "I am not horny. I am a mother!"

"A mother that hasn't had sex since umm…" Rachel tapped her chin trying to remember, "Wait wasn't Lucas boy the last time you took the little bedroom tango." She grinned knocking her hip into Brooke.

"Shut up." She mumbled checking off a view shirts on her list as she started looking over her skirts.

"So Brooke I have always wondered." Rachel leaned on the counter with a sneaky grin, "What's it like? I mean with Lucas because that boy I always assumed was just great in the sack. Not that I ever got the chance being as he was so tragically hooked on you then when I got the chance he just moved on to Peyton…" She tossed her hair back, "But I did wonder."

"Yeah we aren't talking about this." Brooke moved around the shop putting everything up and turning off the lights in her office.

"Why? I want to know and I am not going to asking Peyton and sure as hell not calling that Libby chick."

"Lindsey Rachel." She corrected as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah whatever." She waved her hand not caring, "Plus you have the best of it all being as you were his first." She smirked leaning against the wall as Brooke locked up.

"And how on earth do you know that?" Brooke asked knowing she never told anyone that and was more than sure Lucas never dropped that bomb. She was actually shocked that Lucas was a virgin that night in the hot tub and even more shocked the fact he was a lot better than the past virgins she had slept with, and he definitely improved over time.

"I know everything, plus virgin boy told me on that night with the boy draft. We drank some, talked a lot and played strip basketball." She smirked making Brooke groan at the memory, she hated that stupid night, "So tell me."

"I'm not." She shook her head, "You are just going to have to accept that you will never know what any Scott is like in bed." She smirked climbing into her car, "And to think I know both and which one is better."

"Brooke you slut!" Rachel called as Brooke laughed slamming her car door and driving off, "Whore!" she yelled as Brooke drove off laughing.

* * *

Lucas heard the door open and close but he didn't move; just sat still starring at his son playing with his trucks and cars as something played on the TV. How could he have yelled at him like that? It wasn't even that big of a deal, all he wanted was him to play with him. 4 years of being absent of his life he could have given up his book for ten minutes of hanging with his son.

"Mommy!" Joey squealed jumping up from his toys and running over to the woman with waiting arms.

"Hey honey bun you have a good day today?" Brooke smiled putting him back on the ground and Joey just nodded with a big smile, "Where is your daddy?" She asked seeing Lucas not sitting on the living room floor like most days when she comes to pick up her son.

"He's over there." Joey pointed to Lucas who was sitting down against the wall in the corner of the living room. Lucas was waiting for Joey to tell Brooke, let her know how upset he was, how Lucas yelled at him and Lucas was completely prepared for Brooke to yell. Much like he had done to their son.

"Sweetie why don't you go play, mommy is going to go talk to your daddy ok." She told him looking at the boy who use to hold her heart for so many years; a boy who looked like he just got kicked in the stomach or something. He actually had the look that night in the hotel room, the look when she first told him she was leaving, and the look before the look he got when he convinced her to stay.

"Ok." Joey shrugged running back over to his toys still smiling.

"Hey." Brooke offered a smile as she started walking over to her ex.

"Hey." Lucas greeted back but still just starring at his son on the ground. He was acting fine, he wasn't acting like anything was wrong at all; he was just acting like Joey.

"Well this is a comfy place." She joked sliding down next to him but he just let out a little shrug but offered her nothing else, "Why you over here brooding on the floor for?"

"I yelled at him." He whispered looking at her, "He wasn't even doing anything wrong really and I yelled at him Brooke."

"Ok…" Brooke said not really getting why he was in the corner still, "So why are you in the corner?"

"Brooke he wasn't doing anything and I yelled at him!" Lucas told her again, "He probably hates me."

"Luke…" She shook her head moving around so she was in front of him resting her arms on his knees, "What was happening when it happened?"

"I was working on something for my book and he kept asking me to play but I was really trying to finish because I have a deadline coming up, but he kept asking over and over; kept telling me how he wanted to play with his cars and when I wouldn't I guess he got mad at me and ran over slamming my laptop shut and I yelled at him! I yelled at him for a damn book! I didn't even lose anything! Just had to open the damn thing back up."

"Lucas look at him…" She said but he just focused on her, "Look at him…" she repeated turning his head to look over her shoulder at their son, "Does he look upset? Does he look broken, or hurt?" she asked and he shook his head no, "Then he is fine."

"But I yelled at him Brooke."

"No you parented him." She smiled a little, "Do you know how many times me or Rachel have gotten on to him? How many times I have been working on something and he has spilled his juice on it or it fell on the floor and his dirty shoes stepped on it? Tons. Most the time yeah he was running with his juice or he was wearing his dirty shoes in the house when he knows he shouldn't have. Yes of course I yell and he does that little trembling lip and crying thing and I feel bad but Lucas when he does something he shouldn't, when he throws a tantrum because he doesn't get his way; you are allowed to get onto him."

"It's different for you Brooke, it's different for Rachel. You both have been here his entire life, I haven't. He knows what life is like without me in it. I mean I get onto him and for all I know he is done with me; he is like he is mean to me I don't want to be around him anymore."

"Joey come here." Brooke called over her shoulder as he got up running over, "Who is this?" She pointed at Lucas as she wrapped her arm around his waist pulling him close.

"That's my daddy Mama." Joey rolled his eyes like his mom is dumb not knowing that.

"Your daddy huh?" She asked raising her eye brow at him and he just nodded, "So earlier what were you doing that made Daddy mad?" She asked and he became quiet as he played with her hair, "Joseph." She repeated with a warning tone.

"I shut his book." He frowned and Brooke knew he meant computer. Joey maybe smart for 4 but he did get confused many times with things, "But I wanted him to play with me." Joey whined but Brooke just shook her head at him.

"Brooke its-" Lucas tried to tell her but she put her finger up at him to stop.

"Joey did he tell you he would play when he was done?" she asked and he nodded as he continued to play with her hair so he didn't have to look at her, "Then you pitched a fit for not getting your way?"

"Yes." He scuffed out and Brooke gave him the look he knew all too well when she was not happy with his answer, "Yes ma'am."

"What did Aunt Rachie tell you the last time you threw a fit for not getting your way?"

"Ya'll told me I couldn't get my puppy if I did it again."

"You really want that puppy don't you?" Brooke asked knowing that Joey wanted a dog more than anything.

"Mommy I want a puppy so bad!" Joey frowned stomping his foot and slamming his fist into his side.

"Tell Lucas sorry."

"I'm sorry daddy." Joey apologized reaching over and hugging him tight, "I'll never make you mad again." He promised, "I don't like hurting your feelings. Do you still want to be my friend?"

"Of course I want to be your friend." Lucas laughed a little hugging him again and mouthing thank you to Brooke who just smiled and nodded.

"Ok now go clean up your toys and Daddy and I will take you to dinner and maybe ice cream." Brooke informed him and he squealed taking off to clean his toys, "Joey doesn't really know being mad." She looked back over at Lucas, "When you yell at him he doesn't know it's a mad reason. The first and only thing he thinks is you aren't going to want to be his friend."

"But he wouldn't even talk to me until you got here." Lucas told her feeling better but still feeling like a piece of shit for yelling at him.

"Because he thought you didn't want to be his friend." She repeated, "He was waiting for you to come over and talk to him. Plus he is very much like you with the fact he broods. You see how you were sitting over in the corner; well over there on the floor was his brooding corner just with some cars to keep him entertained." She joked and he cracked a smile.

"You're a great mom you know that right?" Lucas asked taking Brooke's out stretched hand helping him up.

"Yeah…" Brooke smiled, "I try. After awhile it just comes easy to you."

"Yeah well I think I am slowly getting to understand that." He smiled looking over at Joey, "He is perfect Brooke, pretty much you in every way."

"Well I hope not." Brooke laughed crossing her arms over her chest watching Joey clean, "I think he would be better off not ending up like me, not being like me at all." She let out a dry laugh.

"I think that would be the worst thing for him." Lucas looked at her seriously, "Brooke you I know never assumed would be that great mother figure but you are. God I don't think you realized how much you have changed over the years and I have seen it all again with Joey. Brooke Davis you are going to change the world some day."

"Someone pretty amazing told me that before." She smiled up at him running her hand through his hair finishing a piece that was out of place. He got lost in it all over again, the smile on her face, the look of save me in her eyes and the look that tells him there is still something in her that cares for him like he does her; he just has to get her to admit that part.

"Come on…" He tugged her hand, "Let's go eat."

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long and sorry Diane, I hope you like this chapter on this story and please don't give up hope I will finish I promise! I so, so, so, so promise!**

**Yet let me know what you all think and please review!**


End file.
